You Found Me
by StopTheMadness
Summary: After trying to kill herself twice and being saved Bella has had enough and decided to go to the Volturi for death- where no one can save her. But what if she find something other then death?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what I was doing, why I was here. Sure I wanted to die but this was turning out to be a bit elaborate. Too much effort for what it's worth. I used my college fund to fly to Florence, Italy. And I'm now on a train to Volterra. I already tried to off myself, twice actually. Jacob saved me from the cliff and Charlie found me before I died of blood loss. _Saved at the last minute_ or _saved just in time_ I didn't _want_ to be saved, why couldn't they just let me die? So I was going to try and find the Volturi, _He_ only spoke of them once, and I highly doubt I'll be able to find them but if not I'll kill myself somewhere remote, where I can't be saved at the very last minute. The train stopped and I got off. I didn't have bags, I didn't plan on staying. The train station was very small and when I looked up I could see a town on the face of a hill with a castle up the top, overlooking the city.

I started to walk, I didn't have any Euro's, only about $20 in American dollar's in my jean pockets. It took almost an hour but I got to the city and I started my way to the castle, I pushed open the door and was greeted by a warm lobby with red carpet and a very _human_ secretary. I walked up sluggishly, "Welcome to Volterra" She smiled standing up; she had a very strong Italian accent.  
"Uh . . . yeah, I'm here to see Aro." I said, unsure of how this was meant to work,  
"You know Aro?" she asked,  
"Yes, I also know about what they are . . ." I trailed off, I didn't know if she knew, her eyes widened at my words so I guess she knew,  
"Yes, yes, just go through that door and down the hall to the very end," she said and sat down and seemed to look busy, I went through the door she gestured to and started the walk down the hall. At the very end I reached some large arch doors, I pulled one opened and stumbled in. 

"Welcome to Volterra!" A man with shoulder length black hair said standing up and gliding over to me, "Why have you come here, child" he asked,  
"I wish for death" I mumbled,  
"But your human" A man with rough brown hair asked, he was sitting on a throne with a frown on his face. "Why have you come here for death?"  
"Because I've tried before, and I've always been saved in the nick of time" I almost rolled my eyes but I didn't have the energy,  
"So you come to us for death?" The black haired man – who I concluded as Aro- asked,  
"Yes, I come to you for death." I clarified,

"What saddens you so that you wish for death?" He asked looking at me,  
"They left" I whispered,  
"May I?" he held out his hand and I put mine in his without question, "Amazing" he gasped "I see nothing, this is truly amazing"  
"What do you mean?" I asked,  
"I can't let you die" he said,  
"Why not!" I demanded,

"You are gifted, gifted so even as a human; imagine what it would be like when you're immortal!" He said and clapped his hands together once, making me jump slightly.  
"I don't _want_ to be Immortal, Dammit!" I said and he seemed shocked at my outburst, so was I, "I flew half way across the world and you refuse to give me the one thing I ask for, which you could give me with a flick of your wrist! Why?" I demanded.

"You have a talent, child." He said softly, "Why are you so ready to die?" he asked again,  
"They left, they _all_ left." I shook my head  
"Who?"  
"The C-Cullen's" I choked out,  
"Are they the vampires who told you about us?" he asked and I nodded, "What's your name, Child?"  
"Bella" I said, looking into his dark crimson eyes.

"Bella, perhaps you may be happy when you're Immortal. A new life if you will"  
"I don't . . . I don't know" I shook my head; he was starting to confuse me.  
"Give it a try, Child. We'll see what your gift is, Si?" He asked,

"Fine" I grumbled defeated, I didn't think he was going to give up.  
He clapped "Brilliant! Oh lovely!" I blinked and looked at him in shock, "You'll be changed right away," He declared. "Demetri!" He called out and tall vampire with an angular face and spiky blonde hair came through the doors. "Show Bella here to her room, you'll be changing her. I believe you'll be able to do that, _Capire_?" (**Understand)**  
"Si" He answered,

He turned to me, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he said bowing slightly and offering his arm, I blushed weakly and put my hand on his arm and he led me out. "What's your name?" He asked,  
"Bella" I said lightly,  
"Did you know bella is Italian for beautiful" he said causally,  
"No, I didn't know that" I said,  
"Here we are" he said and opened a door, we walked in. It was pretty plain, a big bed in the middle with a black comforter, and hard wood dresser a door to the left and another next to that, "Those are your closest and bathroom" he said noticing my glanced. "When do you wish to be changed?" he asked and I shrugged,  
"I don't care"

"Now then?" He asked, I shrugged then nodded, "Perhaps you should lay down," I did as he said and laid down, I sunk into the soft mattress and he pulled my hair away from my neck his hands as light as a feather, "Mi dispiace" He whispered (**I'm sorry)** and then I felt him bite down, his razor sharp teeth sinking into my flesh, then the fire started.

Almost straight away it started it felt as if I was being charred alive. I screamed and thrashed, trying to get out. It was torture, it wasn't just burning the outside; it was _inside _of me. I screamed for someone to kill me, all the time, but the screaming didn't help nothing did. Then it felt as if fire was retreating out of my hands and feet, then arms and legs, I felt relief. But then it all went to my heart, I screamed and started to try and claw my heart out but someone held my hands down.

Then it all stopped, and the hands were gone. I could hear everything, I opened my eyes and I could _see_ everything, every dust partial, "Un Angelo" I heard someone say **(An Angel)**

I shot up and into a crouch, "Calm down, I won't hurt you" I growled at the blonde haired man, "Bella, calm" he said again this just caused me to growl again, "I promise I will _never_ hurt you" He said, his crimson eyes sincere. I cocked my head to the side and slowly my instincts calmed down and I was more myself, my hand flew to my mouth,  
"Oh I'm sorry" I was about to go on but I was distracted by my own voice.  
"Don't apologize," he smiled, "Let's go speak with the brothers" he said, he offered his arm again which I took,

He led me back to the room I was in before and we entered. Aro shot out of his seat and came slowly over to us, at a human pace. "You take to Immortality well." He commented,  
"Thank you" I responded and waited for the blush that never came.  
He smiled and turned around, "Normally anger triggers certain gifts" he thought aloud.  
"So you plan to make me angry?" I asked, he spun around to look at me,  
"You heard that?" he asked his red eyes twinkling in amazement.  
"Well . . . you said it . . ." I trailed off again,

"No, child, I _thought_ it." He grinned and laughed clapping his hands "A mind reader, lovely, lovely!" _What a great addition to our guard,_ He thought, my eyebrows furrowed.  
"But I don't wanna be a mind reader" I frowned, the thought of having other peoples thoughts in my head all the time sounded increasingly annoying. Aro chuckled,  
"This is an amazing gift, Bella." Then the room around me started to go hazy and I saw myself standing talking to Aro with Demetri by my side, then a little blonde haired vampire female jumped at me, I came back, "Bella? Are you okay?" Aro asked worried, I spun around and got into a crouch a growl rumbling in my chest, I was staring at the little vampire that was going to attack me.

"What's going on? Why are you growling at Jane?" Aro asked,  
"She was going to attack me" I growled out,  
"Is this true Jane?" Aro asked, with wide eyes,  
"Yes, Master" she answered,

Aro laughed, "And a seer too! Oh amazing!" I huffed in annoyance, "You are truly unique" Aro said, "Demetri go fetch Bella a cloak, the darkest of them all"  
"What's the colour has to do with anything?" I asked,  
"It shows where you are ranked," he explained, "And you're going to get a midnight black, just like mine, as I'm adopting you as my daughter, that's if you'd like?" he asked, his eyes shining with happiness and amusement, I pursed my lips then nodded  
"Sure"

"Marvellous!" He grinned,

Felix came back with a black cloak with a hood; he came over and clasped it around my neck, letting the hood fall back. I smiled up at Aro and he smiled back, "Do you have any things with you?" he asked,  
"No, I didn't pack anything, I wasn't planning on staying" he frowned,  
"I'll send Gina out to get you some clothes," He said and I nodded.  
"Thank you" I said,  
"No problem, Heidi!" he called, a beautiful dark headed women came in, "Go fetch Bella a meal, please" He asked, the women nodded and fluttered out. 

"You plan to drink from humans, si?" he asked,  
"Yes, I plan to drink from humans" I answered, I held no loyalty to the Cullen's, why should I honour them by feeding off animals?

Not soon after Heidi came back with a man in toe, I couldn't control myself and through myself at the man, I snapped his neck and sunk my teeth into his neck, I drank his blood greedily. After I drank the last drop I let go of the man and he fell to my feet. I licked my lips and tasted the savoury blood that still hung there. _Beautiful_ I heard someone think, but I wasn't sure who.  
"You will start training tomorrow, Demetri and Felix will train you, for now, you can explore and do whatever you wish." Aro said,  
"Okay," I smiled then left.

I walked around then I got curious about how fast I could run, and so I started to run. I ran through the halls zooming around corners my tinkling laughter following me. I came to a door and opened it, there was a little ledge, and it over looked the city. Grinning I swung up and started to scale the side of the castle. I continued up until I ended up on the roof of a tower. I laughed at the thrill of it all. I could see the complete city and beyond. It was dark, but I could see everything perfectly. I sat down with my feet dangling over the edge. _She's so beautiful_ I heard someone think, I looked around and then spotted Demetri scaling the wall too. I laughed and waved. He jumped up to where I was sitting.

"Hi" I said, smiling.  
"Hey,"  
"Great view huh?" I asked nodding my head towards the city.

"Yeah, I love it up here, I come up here to think or just to be alone" he answered.  
"hmm" I hummed "It's beautiful"  
_Not as beautiful as you_ he thought, but he said "Yeah, it is"  
"Don't forget I can read your mind" I said,  
He looked down in embarrassment, "I'm sorry" he said, and I nodded.

"But thank you" I smiled then without warning I jumped off the roof. I laughed at the thrill of falling the I put my arm out and caught a pole, swinging and crashing through a window. Aro looked up from the papers on his desk with wide eyes. "Sorry . . . I'll fix that" I said,  
Aro chuckled, "Don't worry about it" he shook his head and went back to his work, I quickly left and ran back to my room. I laid on my be, I was only there for a minute before I heard a knock on the door, I flew over to open it and the human secretary stumbled in with bags,  
"Here are some clothes, Heidi's going out tomorrow to get some more," she said and left.

I started to sift through the bags; I put some in the large walk in closet and some in the dresser. The sun was coming up so I decided to have a shower before my first day of training.

**I don't know if I'll continue this. I don't know if I'll continue with anything. Its holidays but it's really wet which is like bringing my mood down heaps. And I'm lazy ha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The amount of reviews I have gotten on this is amazing. I can't believe it. I started to write this on a whim, not really planning on continuing but you all have given me a reason to! :D**

After I got dressed and left the steamy bathroom I heard a knock on the door, I quickly went to answer it. I opened it and there stood Demetri, "Ready for training?" He asked,  
"Uh-huh" I nodded. He bowed slightly and held out his arm, "And how said chivalry's dead" I joked looping my arm through his. He started to lead me through the halls and we came to a door, then a big winding staircase, we ascended and I found myself at the top of a large tower, the room was large and circular, and in the middle stood a very large, very intimidating vampire.

"Hello, I'm Felix, and I'll be training you with the assistance of Demetri" he spoke with a very think Russian accent he had a strong jaw line and a squarish face, and a mop of semi-messy brown hair.  
"Nice too meet you" I said politely, he nodded in return.  
"Attack me" was all he said,

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked,  
"I said attack me" he responded,  
"Uh. . ." I stuttered and then I was flying across the room, I hit the wall and fell to the ground. I instantly responded by shooting up and into a defensive crouch; a growl echoing in my throat. He charged at me and I quickly jumped over him. He stopped before he hit the wall and spun around and charged at me again, I spun around and ducked under his arms, then spun around not keeping my back to him for too long.

A growl followed by an animal like hiss came from my lips and as we slowly circled. He was taking steps toward me as we circled. Then he pounced, I ducked out of the way again,  
"Stop!" Someone said, and Felix got out of his crouch, and I slowly rose out of mine, "Bella" Demetri said coming in front of me, "You are focussing on defending, try and attack" He said, I nodded determinedly. "Start" He said once he was out of the way,

Felix jumped at me again and I jumped out of the way and grabbed his arm in the process throwing him into a wall. He jumped and started at me again, I jumped over him jumping onto his shoulders for a second and pushed him into another wall with my feet, I landed on the ground and spun around to keep him in my line of sight. He growled in annoyance and started to circle, coming closer with each step. He jumped and pinned me down, "Dammit" I cussed. He got up and helped me up too, 

"That was very good Bella, are you okay?" he asked,  
"yes, I'm fine, again" I demanded, He nodded and got out of the way.  
"Start" He said, I tried to focus on what Felix was thinking,

He was thinking up strategies while we circled. Choosing one he charged, I jumped out of the way by ducking under his legs and tripping him over, I jumped on his back but he easily threw me off. I flew backwards but landed on my feet, I skidded but then stopped and we started to circle again. This time I jumped at him, he was going to grab my neck so I ducked low so it was sort of a tackle. I knocked him to the ground and quickly pinned him.

"Stop" Demetri said, I got off Felix and he got up, "Were you using your mind-reading then?" He asked, I nodded sadly looking down at my shoes, "I wasn't getting upset," He seemed amused "That's a good thing, using your gift while you fight" I looked up and grinned at the praise, he chuckled slightly.

We fought a few more times, and before I knew it, it the sun was setting, "I believe Aro wanted to see you after training" Demetri said as we walked down the stairs. I nodded and started to run, I started to follow Aro's sent and found him in his office, I stopped and knocked,  
"Come in," Came the reply. I opened the door and walked inside, Aro looked up from his book and stood up, smiling, "How was training?" He asked,  
"Good, I guess" I shrugged, he chuckled,  
"May I" He held out his hand, I gingerly put my hand in his and it felt as if someone dump ice cold water on me, then I saw every thought Aro has ever thought. Gasping I pulled away, "What's wrong, child?" he asked, 

"I-I-I just saw your past" I stuttered, his eyes widened,  
"That's my gift," He said, "It seems you can take powers as your own" he mused,  
"What about the mind reading and the future seeing?" I asked,  
"I believe the two of the Cullen's have those powers" He said,  
"But I was human . . ." I trailed off,  
"It seems you absorbed it as a human, amazing!" he clapped,

"Are you always this happy?" I asked cocking my head to the side,  
"I would say so, yes" he nodded,  
"Right" I pursed my lips, "I'm going for a walk" Aro nodded  
"Have fun," with that he sat down and went back to his book.

I walked back to that door which was really a large window, I opened it and started to climb, it was pitch black now, the only light was coming from the streets below. I climbed until I reached the roof. I sat there with my feet dangling over the edge, looking at the city. I didn't like the idea of having _his_ idea in me, I missed him too much and it wasn't healthy, not healthy to feel so strongly about someone who feels nothing for you. I missed him, I missed them all of them, they were my family and they left, everything they said, was it a lie? I heard a shuffle and the quite thoughts of Demetri. "What is love?" I asked without turning around he sighed and came over and sat down beside me,

"Love is many things, none of them logical" He said,  
"That's not really answering my question" I noted without turning to look at him, my face impassive.  
"Sorry, I can't really tell you what love is, I've never been in love before" He said,  
"Really," I said with slight shock in my voice,  
"Yeah, never in my four hundred and fifty years have I ever found one women who has held my interest" His voice sounded slightly sad,

"That's depressing" I mumbled,  
He chuckled, "I guess it is"  
I turned to look at him, his dark crimson eyes were scanning the city like mine were only moments ago.

"Have you ever thought about leaving the Volturi and trying to find someone?" I asked,  
"The Volturi" He sighed, "They're my family, I've been with them for so long, and my loyalties to them are strong. I don't believe I could leave," He said,  
I just nodded in response, I turned back to the city, I could hear people watching TV, people talking a few children crying. "What was it like in your time?" I asked,

"My time?" He questioned, I turned to see him staring at me, I looked down,  
"Yeah, I mean when you were human . . .you don't have to answer" I shook my head.  
"No its okay, human memories fade over time. I don't remember too much. I remember that my family was one of the poorer of the village, my father works in the forest cutting down trees. I was an only child, and my mother died when I was 12." His eye brows furrowed as he tried to remember, " I was wondering around town when Aro came up to me, explained what he was and bit me, that's about all I remember" He finished, I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"Are you going to miss your family? Friends?" He asked,  
It was my turn to shrug, "My friends . . . gave up on me after a few weeks, I was pretty much dead without _him_. And my father . . . he'll move on, I hope"  
"That's not what I asked," He said,  
"Yes, I'll miss them." I said, nodding. I heard the sound of TV's being turned off and some lights in homes where being shut off, It was getting later.  
"If you could go back, would you?" He asked,

"No" I said without missing a beat,  
"Why?" he inquired.  
"I'm happier here" I said "There are so many things there that remind me of _them_. I think that's what added to my depression, I couldn't even look at my own father without feeling immense pain of them leaving" I said biting my lip down.  
"I'm sorry" He said,

"Don't be," I shook my head.

"You know for a new born your very controlled" He said, I grinned,  
"Thanks."  
"Your very welcome, _giovani uno_" He said **(Young one)**  
"You know I can't speak Italian," I frowned,  
"Yes, I do. And that's why I speak it" He said jokingly. "I'd be happy to teach it to you" He said,

"Really?" I asked,  
"Si" He smiled, I grinned and he chuckled. "Its getting late," He noted,  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked,  
"Yeah, bright and early for training" He said and then he was gone, I scaled back down the wall and in the window. I made my way to my room and had a shower. Once I got out I got dressed and dried my hair. Once it was dry I put the towels in the hamper and walked out into my room. I opened the door and was about to walk out when I saw a large bunch of freshly picked roses, and a note. I picked them up.

The note read: _Se avessi un fiore per ogni volta che penso a te io sarei a piedi nel mio giardino per sempre._

In beautiful elegant script. It wasn't signed; I smiled and brought the roses to my nose, smelling them. I grinned and picked up the vase that was on the dresser, and took it to the bathroom to fill with water. I brought it back and put the roses into the water. Smiling I waltzed up to the tower.**(The note said: If I had but a single flower for every time I think of you I'd be walking in my garden forever) **


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up to the tower, and ran up the stairs and burst into the round room. Both Demetri and Felix were already there. "What are you grinning about?" Demetri asked.  
"Someone left flowers at my door, there was a note but it was in Italian so I didn't understand it" I frowned a bit at the end.  
"Flowers?" he asked,  
"Yup" I grinned,

"Ready Bella?" Felix asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Uh-huh" I said nodding feverishly. And with that Demetri out of the way and we started to circle. It didn't take long before Felix jumped at me, he jumped on me and I did a backwards summersault landing back on my feet and sending him into a wall. I kept my focus on him, and instead of sliding down the wall he stayed there. Suspended against the wall. I reeled and I heard a thud as Felix fell back to the ground,  
"Stop" Demetri said he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder; I looked up "What was that Bella?" He asked,  
I shook my head "I don't . . . I don't know"  
"We should go see Aro" Felix suggested,  
"We should" Demetri agreed.

All three of us started to run, "He's in the tower with Sulpicia" Demetri said, he took the lead and I followed behind. We started to climb a stair case much like the one to the training ring. We reached a door and stopped Demetri knocked,  
"Come in" I women's light voice trilled. We entered; the room was large and round, with a bed near a high window. The colour scheme was royal red and a creamy white. A beautiful red headed vampire said on a deep red sofa next to Aro.

"Is there something you needed?" Aro asked standing up, "Oh, how rude. Bella this is my mate, Sulpicia." The women smiled at me and I smiled in return.  
"Aro, Bella seems to have another talent" Felix said,  
"True?" He asked his eyes sparkling "Care to show me, Bella dear"  
"I don't know if I can do it again" I said meekly.  
"Oh, please try" He said I nodded and looked at the vase on the dark hard wood coffee table in front the Sulpicia. I took a deep breath and tried to picture it floating up in the air, nothing happened,  
"I can't do it" I whined, Demetri chuckled.

"Calm Bella," He said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Take a deep breath and try again" I nodded and did as he said. I took a deep breath and glared at the vase, it started to slowly rise off the table. Aro gasped and clapped. I reeled and lost concentration. The vase clattered back to the table.  
"I wonder how this happened" He mused,

I shrugged, "No idea" I mumbled.  
"Maybe it was that human."  
"Excuse me?" I asked,  
"Yes, you took Alice's and Edward's" I flinched at the names "Powers when you were human, perhaps you can take powers off humans that they would gain if they were to be changed."

I nodded in understanding, "Oh this is amazing!" he said clapping, I heard Sulpicia laugh lightly at her mate's happiness. "You should go practice" He declared, "Go on" he said and ushered us out, closing the door.  
"Well I'm guessing I'm going to go practice" I said,  
"Okay, see you at lunch, 1 o'clock" Demetri said and he and Felix ran off. I ran back to my room, once I was there I danced over to the vase of beautiful red roses and plucked one from the bunch. I took the rose over to the bed and sat it down there. I then sat cross legged on the bed and tried to make it move. I glared at it; nothing. I took a deep breath and tried again; still nothing. Almost an hour later I still couldn't make the rose move, 

"Dammit!" I cussed, huffing I heard laughter from outside "Hey! Don't laugh at me! This is hard!" I yelled at the door, well the unknown person. The door opened and Demetri walked in. "You haven't the right to laugh at me" I glared. He chuckled and came over.  
"Need some help?" He asked, picking up the rose and sitting down,  
"No" I said glaring, he just raised an eyebrow in question, "Okay, fine maybe just a little."  
"That's what I thought" He smirked, "Just relax"  
I rolled my eyes "That's what I've been trying to do" I muttered.  
"Well obviously you're not relaxed enough" He said and I sighed. He scooted closer to me and to the side a little so it was kind sitting next to me, his knee was touched mine. He placed the rose delicately down on the bed in front of us. "Take a deep breath and try again" He said quietly. I took another deep breath, although it was unnecessary it did help a little. I looked at the rose and bit my lip slowly it started to rise; I made it so it was standing up and then slowly I made it float back to the vase and in with the other roses. Once it was there I grinned  
"I did it!" I rejoiced.

"Good" He smiled, "It's time for lunch," He said standing up, I stood up too and we ran to the throne room, our cloaks flapping behind us. We entered and stood near the thrones where the brothers were seated. I heard the beating of hearts and the clicking of cameras, venom pooled in my mouth. The doors opened and lots of tourists filed in, the doors slammed closed,  
"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro said, then everyone pounced, screamed filled the chamber and I pounced on a strong man. He struggled. I snapped his neck and I sunk my teeth into his jugular vein. I drained him dry and dropped his dead body. Three other vampires rushed in and took all the dead bodies away and cleaned up any spilt blood.

"Bella" Aro said, "How's the practicing going?" He asked,  
"Good" I nodded,  
"How about you demonstrate for everyone?" He asked,  
"Uh . . ." I said and scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Sure?" I said, it sounded like a question. I looked around the room and my gaze settled on a vase full of tulips. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves and tried to make is rise. It wasn't working, I growled in frustration, _Calm Bella_ I heard Demetri think to me, although he was standing next to the thrones like the rest of the guard, I was standing in the middle again, _Stay calm,_ he thought again. I took another deep breath and tried again. It slowly started to rise; I got it about 3ft off the stand it was on before Aro started clapping. I lost concentration and it came falling down, and smashed against the marble.

"Brilliant!" He said with a grin. "So many opportunities" he sighed. "Continue practicing," He said and I nodded. "Brilliant" then he surprised me, and everyone, by hugging me. "Okay! Jane I have a mission for you, along with your brother and Carlo" He said, everyone started to file out so I followed suit. I went back to my room to practice.

_**You Found Me-Time Warp- You Found Me**_

I was running back to the training room; I hit the stairs and upped my pace. I burst through the door and almost ran straight into Felix, "Whoa, Slow down Bella" he said,  
"Sorry" I said, a smile still plastered on my face; I was really happy, I was getting better at the whole moving things with my mind thing, turns out its easier if I motion with my hands.  
"Ready?" Demetri asked,  
"Yup!" I chirped, and went to the centre of the room, Felix came over too and we started to circle. I focused my mind on his and waited for him to make a choice, but he was thinking in Russian, so I had to try and catch glimpses of the images he was producing. He jumped ready to pin me down and I jumped over him, but I over jumped and was about to hit the wall so I put my leg out and did a back flip, landing facing Felix again. And the circling started again, this time I pounced, I got him on the ground and we were now wrestling, my new-born strength showing. He then flipped us up and had me in a head lock but I then did a forward flip sending him onto the floor on his back with a loud thud, I quickly went and pinned him down. 

"Good job Bella" Demetri said, once we got up. "Get ready to go again," He said I nodded and rolled my shoulders, Felix chuckled and we started to circle. It didn't take long and he got bored and jumped. I threw my hands out in front of me and he was frozen mid air, I then threw him into a wall. He jumped up and charged at me, and I spun out of the way and jumped on his back, he tried to throw me off but he couldn't. "Stop" Demetri said, I jumped off Felix's back and looked at Demetri, "How did you do that?" He asked,

"I've been practicing, I find it easier if I use my hands" I said, and he nodded,  
"That's good Bella, very good. I think that'll be enough for today" He said,

"'Kay" We all left and I was then sitting in my room with nothing to do. I decided to explore the castle a bit more. I started to just run around when I found a large door. Curiosity got the better of me and I went inside. I gasped when I found myself in a large room, filled with books. It was an enormous library. I started to swift through the books, some old some new. I found one and settled into one of the many sofas. I was about half way through when the sofa dented down. I looked away from my book to see Demetri, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me."

"I was here before you. So ergo, it'd be you who is stalking me" He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "You like to read?" He asked,  
"Yeah, sure. Passes the time." I said smiling.

"What about music?" He asked,  
"I used to like music."  
"Why used to?"  
"When _they_ left I couldn't listen to music with out is reminding me of him" I said softly,  
"They really hurt you, didn't they?" He asked.  
"Yes" I whispered.

_I'd never hurt you_ his thoughts whispered, but he didn't voice his thoughts, instead he said "I'm sorry."  
"I told you not to be sorry, It's not like it's your fault" I let out a humourless laugh. He slowly took my hand. I looked at him in confusion. He didn't say anything but his thoughts spoke for him _What I feel for you seems less of earth but more of a cloudless heaven. _ "I'm going back to my room" He said, "Cya round" He said, and he left after that. I was nauseous and tingly all over . . . either I had small pox or I was falling in love.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting of the roof again. There was a power outage so the only light was coming from the moon and stars. I sighed, stood up and jumped. I didn't just jump off and fall like before. I jumped and into the city streets. I held my breath as I wandered the streets. I jumped on the roof and started to jump roof to roof. Then before I knew it, I was on the brink of the City. Smiling I jumped off the roof of the small house and started to run around the country side. I found a large tree and climbed it. I reached the top and I stared up at the large full moon. I heard a howl of a wolf, which surprised me. I knew there were wolves in Italy but I always expected they'd be in the mountains, not in an open field such as this. I heard the cry of a sheep as if it were being slaughtered. So I guess there is a wolf around here. Then I heard the pounding of paws. Too big for a wolf.

I looked down and saw a werewolf. Like a full on from the movies werewolf. It looked up at me and bared its teeth. "Shit, shit, shit!" I muttered. The thing ran at the tree I was sitting in and it shuddered. "Ah fuck" I cussed, I was freaking out. I jumped down and started to run, but it was just as fast. "Leave me alone" I muttered. Fear was taking over; I couldn't go back into the city, not with a werewolf on my tail. I started to circle around, away from the city. The werewolf was still chasing me and I was still freaking out. Why was I running? I was a vampire! With a new found confidence I turned around and the werewolf was running on all fours coming straight at me. When it came up I used my shoulder to knock it out of the way. It flew backwards and then it charged, it got a hold on my side and I screamed in pain, I through the thing away and tried to ignore the burning pain in my side.

It jumped at me again and I grabbed it my nails clawing into its flesh. Blood spilt but it smelt disgusting. I threw it and it smashed against a boulder. Not waiting to see if it was okay I ran. I ran to the city then through the city and to the castle. My side was still aching, not a full on burn like before. I ran in the main door, ignored the human at the desk and ran to the main room. When I burst in the brothers were having a quiet convocation but looked up startled when I came barrelling in. "I-I-I-I" I couldn't even form a sentence  
"What happened, Bella?" Aro asked, looking at me concerned,  
"I-I-I-I" I tried again. Aro stood up and it was now he noticed the very large wound on my side.  
"What happened? Who hurt you?" He demanded.  
"I-I-I think I saw a werewolf" I said,

"A werewolf!" Caius growled from his seat. I nodded, "Did you kill it?" He raised an eyebrow,  
"I-I think so"  
"Are you okay Bella?" Aro said looking at my wound, "It should heal alright" He said, "What happened? Where did you see this werewolf?" He asked,  
"I was running through the city, then the country side. And I was sitting in a tree and then I heard a wolf howl and then it came up to me and tried to knock down the tree. I ran but it ran after me so I turned and fought it, it bit me so I threw it into a boulder" I said quickly.  
Aro nodded "Go clean yourself up" He said and surprised me by hugging me- don't think I'll get used to that. I ran off to my room and into my bathroom. I had a shower and looked in the full length mirror. On my side was now a large scar, you could easily see each tooth mark. I sighed and got dressed.

Once I was dressed I walked out and towards the training room. I walked into the large room and I only saw Demetri. "Aro sent Felix out on a mission. Also he doesn't think it's wise for you to be fighting after that werewolf bit you" He said, his eyes held worry, I smiled.  
"I'm fine" I said.  
"Bella, a werewolf _attacked you_" He stressed.

"Yes" I stretched out the word nodding slowly, "But I feel fine now"  
"No training" He said stubbornly. I huffed,  
"Fine" I whined. He chuckled and came and put an arm around my shoulders.  
"Werewolves are hard to come by" He said, "I hear they're vicious, are you sure you're okay" He continued as we started to walk down the stairs, I looked up at him and his worried eyes looked down at me,  
"I'm fine, don't worry so much you'll get wrinkles" I teased and tapped his nose playfully, he chuckled.  
"I can't help it, a newborn against a werewolf. You're lucky you survived."

I growled at him playfully and he chuckled again, I didn't notice but we were in the library again.  
"Stay here" He said, and ran off and came back with a book, "Here" He said handing it to me, I looked at the cover, _Virus by Sarah Langan._ The cover was light blue getting darker in the middle with a girl walking into the forest, the girl and the forest was black.  
"What's it about?" I asked,  
"I can't explain, just read it, it's a good book" He said and I nodded.  
"I'll start it later" I said,  
"What are you gonna do now then?" he asked,  
I looked down embarrassed, "Well . . . wanna hang out?" I asked then mentally kicked myself, it sounded so corny.  
"Sure, Bella. I'd love to hang out" He chuckled and suddenly I felt like a kindergartner asking an older kid if they wanted to play, stupid and immature, unimportant if you will. Like he was only doing it to placate me. As if he had better things to do. "You okay? You seemed to be thinking about something" He said,  
"I was just thinking, if you had better things to do then hang out with me, don't worry about hurting my feelings"

He chuckled and I that same feeling came back, "To tell you the truth, I have nothing better to do then to hang out with you, Bella" He looked me dead in the eyes, then all those feelings went away, and that nauseous and tingly feeling came back. I could help but smile,  
"Okay" I said meekly nodding my head,  
"Come on, let's go to my room" He suggested, and we started to run. It took less than a minute to get to the room. He opened the door for me and I walked in slowly. It was the same size as my room, but had no bed. But a large couch. I was expecting a TV and video game system. But that was nowhere in sight. I saw two large book cases filled with books, as if the library didn't have enough, and also another bookcase filled with CD's.

"I wanted to show you this band, I know you don't like music, but I think you might like this band" He said as he walked over to the book case and pulled out a CD with bird and some vines on it. He put it in a skipped a few songs, a guitar started to play then a man was singing. I listened to the lyrics and enjoyed the music. I first for me in the last few months, when the song was over he turned it off.

"You like?" He asked,  
"Yeah, it was awesome." I nodded, He smiled and pressed play. The music started again, he turned it down and came and sat next to me, this time closer than before.  
"Did the werewolf hurt you?" He asked,  
"It bit me, yes" I answered, a little growl started in his chest but it quickly stopped,  
"May I see?" He asked,  
"Why?" I asked cocking my head to the side.  
"Just . . . please?"

In answer I lifted the side of my shirt just enough for him to see the scar. He hissed, and then lightly traced the teeth mark; I abruptly pulled my shirt down and scooted away a little. "I'm . . . sorry Bella. That was out of place" He said, and I only nodded in response. "So . . . what was where you used to live?" he asked awkwardly.  
"Cold and very wet. It was almost constantly raining" I said smiling a little.  
"Sounds . . . miserable" He said with a slight smirk on his lips, all traces of past awkwardness gone.  
"Yeah, it was at first,"  
"At first?"

"I met _them_ and I didn't seem to mind the rain all that much" I explained looking down at my hands that were on my lap.  
"He was stupid for leaving you," He said,  
"Is that so?" I asked in an almost whisper,  
"Yes, you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, Bella" He spoke, his Italian accent getting deeper.  
"_He_ obviously didn't think that,"  
"Then he's a fool. No matter what anyone says, Bella. You are beautiful, and insightful, and smart." He smiled, "and if he didn't see that, he doesn't deserve you."  
"Thanks for saying that,"

"I'm not just saying that, Bella" he put a finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes, "I meant every word of it." He spoke with pride. I took a deep breath and slowly looked away,  
"It hurts" I whimpered, he pulled me into his embrace, it was strange he was _warm_. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his hold, my throat closed up and my eyes were stinging and a sob rose from my throat, was this crying?  
"Shhh, Bella" He cooed and draped his cloak around me. More sobs came, I could control it, it hurt so much. "It's okay," He cooed again and slowly started to rock back and forth. "It's all gonna be okay" he whispered. I sobbed and clung to Demetri like my immortal life depended on it. Slowly my sobs quieted down. I pulled away from Demetri just so I could see his face;  
"I'm sorry" I said and slowly manoeuvred out of his embrace.

"No, Bella don't be sorry, it's fine, really" He smiled but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He slowly raised his hand and placed in on my cheek, his thumb caressed my cheek and I stared into his red orbs. He started to inch closer; his face was less than an inch in front of me. I heard him swallow and his eyes flashed to my lips. He was coming closer, and was about to kiss me. And I ran. I steeled away from his embrace and ran as fast as I could back to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I laid on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. Was I falling for Demetri Volturi?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Just so you know, I'm starting my new school on the 14th of July. A new school, in a new town, which is the Australian version of Forks. Crazy I know. Any who on with the chapter.**

I laid on my bed with my head buried in my pillow. A sob rose in my throat and I wasn't sure if it was the pain of _Him_ leaving, or from seeing the hurt and rejection on Demetri's face as I ran. I couldn't believe I hurt him. I don't deserve such a perfect man. I heard my door open but I paid no attention. The bed indented and I felt someone put their hand on the back of my head, "If I didn't know any better" Aro began "I'd say you were sleeping, but I know that not to be true. What saddens you so child?" He asked,  
"I don't know" I mumbled into my pillow, I turned around so I was on my side facing Aro.  
"What don't you know?" He murmured.  
"Why it hurts" I said placing a hand over my heart so he would understand what I was talking about.  
"The heart is a silly thing. It plays tricks with itself and the mind. And when you trust someone with your heart, you trust them to love it, but also not to break it. But that's what happened no?"  
I nodded "Yes, he left"

"But why have you locked yourself away so child? You seemed happy," He said leaning his head to the side in confusion,  
"Demetri tried to kiss me" I said,  
"That's. . . . Good, no?" he said his black eyebrows creasing.  
"It should be, but I ran. I don't know but there's this feeling in my stomach telling me it's wrong" I said as another sob rose.  
"Fear," Aro sighed, "Is but a trick of the mind, for there's nothing to fear but fear itself. I think this fear is there because you're afraid he's going to hurt you" Aro tucked my hair behind my ear.  
"But what if he does, I-I-I don't think I'll be able to survive that" I shook my head scrunching my eyes shut.  
"I don't think he will, Mia figlia" **(My daughter) **

"But I don't know, it still hurts" I whimpered,  
"I know, I know" He murmured, "But give him a chance to mend it" He continued, then he bent down and kissed my forehead and left. I took a deep breath then let it out shakily. I got up slowly and walked a human pace towards Demetri's room. I walked slowly so I could figure out what I was going to say, and to build up courage. When I got there the door was slightly ajar. I looked inside and he was laying on the sofa reading, his stereo was on and playing a band I've heard Charlie play a few times, _Bread, she's the only one_.

I slowly entered and turned off the music. Demetri looked up, "Bella" He said sitting up in a flash, I sat down and he was about to start talking when I held up my hand. I took a deep breath  
"Listen," I took another breath, "I'm falling for you, I can't lie. And I'm falling fast, but . . . if you don't catch me . . . I don't think I'll be able to get back up" I whispered the last bit, I looked down and he put a finger under my chin,  
"Bella, I'll catch you, and I'll never let you go. I'll be there whenever, wherever you need me" He vowed stroking my cheek.  
"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise," Then he slowly leaned forward and gave me a little chaste kiss, which I returned. He pulled away grinning like I had just given him the world. "So . . . does this mean we're courting?" he asked and I laughed lightly at the old term,  
"Yes" I nodded, though it was a bit awkward since out foreheads were pressed together.

"Brilliant" he murmured and pressed his lips to mine. "Don't you mind dating someone so old" He joked,  
"Oh I love everything old," I joked back "Old friend, old manners, old books" I listed with a smiled. He chuckled,  
"Good to know" he stared into my eyes lovingly, and I knew he would never let me fall.  
"So it was you who sent the roses" I accused, and he smiled full on smiled small dimples appeared in his cheeks and I couldn't help but reach up and trace them with my finger tip.

"Yes, it was me,"  
"What did the note say?" I asked eagerly.  
"It said: If I had but a single flower for every time I think of you, I'd be walking in my garden forever"  
"That's really cheesy" I giggled, and he frowned "But I like it" I smiled and he grinned. I laughed and pulled away. He pouted and I suppressed another giggle and he pulled me into his lap with ease. He put his arms around my waist and I laid my head back on his chest. I felt him lift up a side of my shirt,  
"What are you doing?" I demanded, he didn't answer as he lightly traced the bite the werewolf gave me,  
"If you didn't kill it," He hissed, "I'll hunt it down and kill it myself" he continued with a growl,  
"A bit protective are we?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood again.

He huffed annoyed, then whispered in my ear, "Kiss me e vedrete stelle; amore di me e Io li do a voi."  
Now it was I who huffed in annoyance, "I understood the kiss me bit, but I. Do. Not. Italian" I stressed each word and he chuckled,  
"I said," He whispered in my ear his breath sending chills down my spine "Kiss me and you will see stars; Love me and I'll give them to you" So I turned around and kissed him, he greedily accepted the kiss and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue entered my mouth and explored this new territory, I pushed his tongue back with mine and I now dominated this kiss. I pulled away and I grinned at him, although I didn't see stars, I was still incredibly happy.

_**You Found Me- Time Warp- You Found Me. **_

_The Cullen's sitting around watching Jasper and Emmett play guitar hero. They were cheering the two on while Carlisle and Esme watched their children in silence. But then the vision changed, and focussed on the Cullen with the copper hair. He had his arms around a human with curly blond hair; they were laughing along and kissing. Again the vision shifted still in the same scene but was now focused on Alice who was looking at the girl with disgust. _

I came out of my vision and instantly dropped the now dead man I was drinking from. I fell to the ground and clutched my stomach to keep myself from falling apart. A little whimper escaped my throat before I screamed out. I started to sob and I felt two pairs of hands on me.  
"Bella, Bella. What happened?" Demetri asked in a panic.  
Aro was more calm, "What did you see, Mia figlia" **(My daughter,)**

"T-T-They" was all I got out before I was overcome by my sobbing, how could they replace me so easily? Did they ever care? I felt Demetri pick me up; I knew it was him due to his scent. Frangipani and rain, the most comforting scent. I hid my face in his chest and let out more sobs and whimpers. Demetri ran and I was soon laid down on my bed, Demetri went to put me down but I clung to his shirt, "Don't leave me" I whimpered.  
"I'd never do that, IL mio Angelo." **(My angel) **so he laid down next to me and I pressed myself into his side. Trying to be as small as possible, but also as close to him as I could get.

He rubbed my back as I dry cried. Soon my sobs quieted down. "My Bella" Demetri whispered and I nodded, "What did you see?" He asked, I heard the door open and the smell of Vanilla and Lavender drifted into the room. Aro came over and sat on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. I kept my head on Demetri's stone hard chest.  
"The Cullen's have a new human" I said,  
"Oh Bella" Demetri whispered and felt him kiss my head, I breathed in his scent and it calmed me slightly.

"Do you think this human knows about vampires?" Aro asked,  
"Most likely, but I don't know for sure." I shrugged,  
"I'll make a call. I highly doubt you'd want to see them, Si?" I just nodded.

Demetri started to sing softly in Italian and I sighed in contentment. I snuggled into Demetri and a little growl of happiness rumbled in my chest. "Your purring" Demetri chuckled I huffed in annoyance and stopped the noise. He started to trace a random pattern up and down my spine and it calmed me almost instantly. Aro's scent came back as the door opened.  
"I called Carlisle, he seemed very surprised I knew of the human,"  
"What did you tell him?" I asked, I didn't want any of the Cullen's knowing,  
"I simply said that I know everything" He said calmly "No need to fret, Child" I laughed lightly and Demetri's chuckled echoed in my ear as I still had my head against his chest. "He also said that the human will be changed right after the wedding"  
"Wedding" I echoed.

"It's okay Bella" Demetri said, I growl sounded in my chest and reached up my throat and came barrelling out my mouth. Both Aro and Demetri seemed shocked. I screamed but in anger this time, instead of pain. I shot up and screamed again, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to rip out his throat and watch as he burned to nothing but ashes. I wanted to see him _hurt_. I growled like an animal and ran out of the room. I followed the distinct smell of gasoline and soon found a garage of sorts, I was about to get in a car when strong arms wrapped around my waist,

"Where do you think you're going?" Demetri grunted out as he tried to restrain me,  
"To make Edward Cullen burn!" I screamed as I tried to get out of his grip. Then another pair of hands restrained me and I looked up to see Aro,  
"Now Bella. Carlisle's a good friend of mine, and I don't think he'd take the death of his son lightly" He said sternly but will still a slight hint of humour in his voice.

"Let me go!" I screamed, still struggling.  
"Bella calm down! This isn't the way to deal with this," Demetri murmured in my ear, his scent wafted over me. I gulped it in and calmed down slightly. I stopped struggling and Demetri loosened his grip and Aro let go.  
"Now, Bella" Aro began, "I know you're angry, but there are better ways to deal with it then resorting to violence,"  
"Says the Volturi leader, you kill vampires on a daily bases!" I retorted,  
"Because they broke the law, that's different" He said,

And slowly, I became myself again. The anger evaporated, although it was still there, under the surface. "You right, I'm sorry" I said,  
"That's perfectly alright, my child. You're a Newborn, it's expected." He smiled; "I have paper work to attend to" he announced and ghosted out.

"I can't believe him" I seethed, as Demetri put an arm around my shoulders and we started to walk back to my room. "Did he even ever care about me? Dammit!" I cussed and turned and hit the wall. The stone chipped and now has a big dent.  
"Calm down, Bella" Demetri murmured. I was still seething with anger, so Demetri grabbed my waist and pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. Pouring all his love into the kiss, I smiled against his lips and kissed back. He pulled away all too soon, "Better?" He asked, a knowing smirk on his lips,  
I nodded a grin on my face. "Ti amo mio Angelo"** (I love you my angel)** He whispered staring deeply into my eyes, I knew enough to understand what he said,  
"And I love you" I answered.

**Okay, I know it happened very quickly. But meh, so sue me, I'm the author. Dance my puppets Dance! I have a question, which member of the Volturi guard should Bella be with? This is ****not**__**for this story, but just so I know what you think **


	6. Chapter 6

I laid on my bed; my eyes closed my breathing even. I would've looked like I was sleeping. If I wasn't eerily still, and didn't have my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I was trying to bring a vision to myself. Soon I image blurred in front of my eyes. Aro reading a book in his study. I took a deep breath and concentrated on this image. Then I raised my hand and the book in the vision started to move. I wanted to laugh but kept a straight face as I made the book rush down the halls. I made it come into my room and sat up startled when the door burst open. I looked over the book was now lying on the ground and Aro was looking at me.

"Busted" I muttered and Aro raised an eyebrow, "I was . . . uh practicing long distance Telekinesis?" It came out as a question "Yeah that works" I whispered to myself.  
"That's very good Bella. Next time though perhaps use something other than my book" He smiled picking up his book and leaving. I laid back down and focussed on bringing a vision about The Cullen's house. Namely their garage. I looked and found _his_ perfect shiny ass Volvo. I looked around and saw baseball bats hanging up, _perfect_. I reached out like I was there and I was picking it up. I got it and I turned back to the Volvo. It was strange there was a slight delay with the vision. I swung the bat at a side mirror, smiling as it shattered. I swung again at the window, pleased as it demolished it. I did this with all the windows then started to beat the shit out of the panels. Pleased when it was destroyed I pulled myself out of the vision and started laughing.

I laughed and giggled and barely noticed as the door opened. I felt someone pull me into their arms as I continued to laugh. "Care to fill me in on the joke?" Demetri asked, kissing my cheek. I was still laughing,  
"I-I-I Destroyed Fuckwards car" I stuttered out.  
"And how did you do that?" He asked,  
I smiled at him and looked at the large dresser and raised my hand "My kung-fu is strong" I said and started laughing again.  
"You abused you powers to destroy your ex's car" Demetri stated, he sounded disappointed I stopped laughing and looked up at him,  
"Sorry?" I said crossing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't be" he grinned "It's awesome" He chuckled and kissed me. I grinned triumphantly and peck Demetri on the cheek,  
"I'm thirsty" I murmured as the burn in my throat came more apparent.

"Good, I came here to say that Lunch is going to be soon," He said getting up, pulling me with him. We walked down the halls, Demetri kept his cloak wrapped around me and I leaned on him as we walked towards the throne room. We entered and we went over and stood behind the thrones. The doors opened and the humans filed in.  
"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro called and I pounced on a red headed male with brown eyes. He started to struggle but I hastily snapped his neck and sunk my teeth into his jugular vein. I drank every last drop and let go of the body. I stood up and licked my lips. Demetri came over and put an arm around me kissing my lightly.

"Demetri, I have a mission for you," Aro said, I pouted and Demetri kissed me on the lips, he was about to pull away but I put my hand on his cheek and kept him in place as I kissed him. When we pulled away he grinned,  
"I'll miss you" He murmured,  
"You'll only be gone for a day Demetri," Aro said, smiling at us.

"I'll miss you too" I said ignoring Aro. I hugged him and left so he could talk with Aro. I walked to my room and started to read the book Demetri gave me. But soon I got a similar feeling in my chest, I missed Demetri. Sighing I got up and started to walk to Demetri's room. I was running at a slow-ish pace around the speed of an Olympic sprinter. I was running when someone opened a door. I didn't have time to stop so I crashed into it along with the person leaving the room. The door came off its hinges and I scurried to get up. I picked up the door and leaned it against the wall. I looked down at the blonde vampire getting off the ground,  
"God, I'm so sorry" I started,  
"Its fine. Nice to officially meet you Bella. I'm Jane"

"The one that wanted to attack me" I assumed.  
"Yes, I'm sorry" she said,  
"No problem, we're even" I smirked.  
"Cool, see ya around" she said and ran off. I continued my way to Demetri's room, when I entered I was almost instantly calmed by his scent. I bit my lip and went to his closet, I got one of his cloaks and discarding mine I put one of his on. I smelt like him and I was swaddled in his scent. Sighing I found the CD he put in the other day and put it back in and taking the 'bread' CD and putting it back in its case. I pressed play and went over to the sofa. I sat down and found a blanket; I put that over myself and breathed in his scent. I took long deep breaths and closed my eyes. When that CD ended I used my Telekinesis to bring random CD's to me until I found one I liked. I didn't know how long I laid there, breathing in Demetri's scent and listening to his music. But I heard the door open and close. 

"Uhmm Excuse me?" Demetri asked. I peeked out of my hidey hole and smiled sheepishly. He chuckled and came over, easily picking me up and putting me and the bundle of blankets on his lap. I snuggled into him and purred happily. He chuckled again, "So I take it you missed me." He said jokingly.  
"Yes, I did" I nodded and kissed his cheek. He wasn't happy with that and put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. When we pulled away he was staring at me with such love, I smiled and pecked him on the lips.  
"And I you" he smiled back. "You're wearing one of my cloaks, why?" he asked.  
"It smells like you" I answered shyly. I looked up to see if he was freaked out or disgusted, he only looked at me with a small smiled before kissing me. I smiled against his lips and pulled away after a minute and snuggled against his chest.

"Miniera" He murmured to himself **(mine)** I didn't think I was meant to hear it so I didn't ask the purring started again and Demetri started to trail a lazy pattern up and down my back, my purring got louder.  
"I love you" I sighed.  
"As much as I love you?"

"No, more" I smiled cheekily.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**

"Ready?" Demetri asked with a childish grin, we were standing on a cliff. Demetri wanted us to jump says even though we're vampires the rush will be amazing, I told him about my attempt at killing myself by jumping off a cliff just like this one, he wouldn't have any of it, he said it will help me to grow and get over Cullen. Or something like that.  
"No" I muttered, "You go first" I said and he grinned and jumped, it was dark probably around 11, the moon hit Demetri's skin and made it even whiter and the water looked like a black abyss.  
"You coming?" He called from the water; I took a deep breath and flung off the cliff doing a swan dive into the water. I swam deeper and swum up under Demetri's legs, I pulled and he was dragged down by me. He got out of my grasp and swum down to me he grinned and pulled my wrist so I came closer. His normally spiky hair was waving around his head, he looked like an angel. He pressed his lips to mine and I eagerly kissed him back. I put my legs around his waist and he held me to him as we kissed. Our tongues battled to dominate the kiss as we started to sink to the bottom. I pulled away and grinned at Demetri cheekily and took off swimming. I reached the cliff and started to climb,

"Get back down here!" Demetri yelled jokingly and started to scale up behind me. He reached to where I was and pulled me from my foot holds and I scrambled to grab onto the cliff again. "Are you running away from me," he asked as he tightened his grip on me. I laughed and used my feet to push us away from the cliff, we fell back into the water and I slipped from his grip and swam to the beach. I stumbled onto the sand –stumbling because I was laughing- I laid down on the sand and quieted my laughter to Giggles. Demetri came up and laid next to me, he was shaking with laughter too. He reached and took my hand into his. I looked over and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back.

"We should be heading home soon" He murmured quietly as if not to disturb the silence.  
"Yeah" I agreed nodding slightly, we said this, but neither of us moved. After about 5 minutes Demetri got up and helped me up too, "Thanks that was fun" I said.  
"Knew you'd like it" He answered.  
"Pity there's no higher cliffs" I sighed as he started to run back to Volterra.  
"Well we could always get a helicopter" Demetri joked. I laughed and we entered the city. We kept to the alleys and roof tops. We entered the Castle.  
"I'm gonna go have a shower" I said I pecked Him on the lips we went back to our rooms. I entered my room and showered washing all the salty water and sand off. When I was done I wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped one around my body. I left the room to see Demetri sitting on my bed in clean clothes. 

"I . . . forgot clothes" I said, and if I were human I would have been blushing. _She's beautiful_ I heard him think. He got up and he walked slowly over to me. He put his arms on either side of me, trapping me against the wall. He leaned in and kissed me with passion. I kissed him back; he slowly trailed kisses down my neck and nipped at my collar bone. I small moan mixed with a growl came from my lips.

"I want you" He whispered in my ear.  
"Then take me" I whispered back before we were overcome with fiery passion.

**Okay, I'm stopping there. Okay! Cause you my awesome readers and you wanna hear about my boring week I shall tell you. It was only a half week so three days of school Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. I'm taking Drama. And I love it haha, it's such a bludge class but that's about it. Sooo yeah I may not be able to update for a while, while I catch up with my classes. OKAY! Question Time! **

**What's your favourite place in the world and why? **

**Peace **

**StopTheMadness**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

_The blonde human sat next to Edward while he played a song on his piano. The blonde girl was leaning on Edward when the song finished the girl spoke "Thank you" she said in a high pitched voice.  
"Your welcome, you should go get ready Lizzie." Edward said and kissed her feverishly. They pulled away and 'Lizzie' giggled and walked up the stairs with grace, nothing like a vampire's grace, but grace none the less. Edward changed also into a black button up top and dark jeans. Lizzie came back down stairs wearing a mini skirt that flared at the bottom and a low cut top and showed her belly button piercing. _

_Edward took Lizzie's hand as they walked into the garage, Edward stared in shock at his completely destroyed Volvo. "My Volvo!" He cried, letting go of Lizzie's hand and falling to his knee's next to his beloved car. "Emmett!" He screamed in range, _

The vision disappeared and I was overcome with my giggles. "What's funny?" Demetri said pulled me closer, I quieted my laughter and explained,  
"He just found his destroyed car," I said and Demetri chuckled. I sighed and snuggled up to his bare chest. "I love you" I whispered.  
"And I you" He whispered back as he started to trace patterns up and down my bare back. I sighed in contentment and pulled the comforter around us more. I looked at Demetri's bare chest and started to trace each muscle. I traced around his abbs then rested my hand flat on here his heart would be. 

"It's yours" He said, "It always will be yours" I looked up and smiled, he smiled back showing off his dimples. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"And you will always hold mine" I said and rested my head on his chest, leaving my hand over his heart. He started to run his hand through my hair and I purred happily.  
"Bella!" I heard someone call then my door burst open, I looked up to see Aro there standing in shock, "Oh my, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" He asked, if I could blush I would've been ten shades of red,

"No," I muttered, "But get out!" I said and threw a pillow at him,  
"Okay, Okay, I'm going. Just come see me when you're done" he said and left with an amused smile. I groaned and hid my face in Demetri's side and he chuckled,  
"That's _not_ funny" I growled in annoyance,  
"Awe I'm sorry Hun" he said and kissed my head. I huffed and got up, pulling the sheet with me, I walked into my closet and got dressed. I came out and grabbed my hair brush off the dresser and started to brush my hair. I went over and lightly kissed Demetri. 

"I'll be back" I promised. He nodded and I quickly left and found Aro sitting in the throne room talking with the Brothers.

"Have fun, Bella?" Aro joked with a knowing smiled, I slightly glared at him but kept my tone friendly as if nothing happened,  
"You wanted to talk with me?"  
"Yes, I have your first assignment" he said and I grinned in excitement, "You'll go with Jane, the vampire wars in the south are getting out of hand,"

"I'm sorry, vampire wars?" I asked confused,  
"Jane will fill you in on the way" He waved it off. He got up and hugged me, this time I hugged him back, "And be safe" he warned in a somewhat fatherly tone.  
"Yes Dad" I said, and it wasn't sarcastic, I meant it. He pulled away and smiled at me. Jane came over wearing a dark grey cloak, only a shade or so lighter then my midnight black one. She smiled at me and we walked through halls I haven't been through yet, soon we came to a back alley of sorts. A car was waiting and Jane and I entered, the driver was human as far as I could tell. We arrived at a small air field and Jane got out so I followed suit. Jane fluttered over to a fast looking jet.

She ascended the stairs and I followed in side you could barley tell it was a plane; you could _live_ on this thing. Jane and I sat down on chair's that resembled arm chairs. The jets engine roared to life and soon started to go down the run way. When we were in the air Jane spoke,

"The vampire wars in the south have been going for decades" she sighed in annoyance, "They fight to control the large cities, so they create large armies of new born vampires" she continued "But sometimes they need to be reminded of the law," she shrugged "That's about it really, I don't know why Aro sent you" her tone wasn't offensive, more protective, "You just a newborn yourself, I controlled one I'll give you that" she smiled,

I smiled back "Thanks . . . I think" I tagged on the end and she laughed lightly.  
"May I ask what your Talent is?" she asked politely,  
"I read minds, see the future and move things with my mind" I listed as her eyes went wide,  
"shit" she muttered.  
I laughed although it sounded nervous,  
"That's really cool, I'll think of a number between one and one thousand, kay?" she said and I nodded.  
"One hundred, two hundred and fifty, six hundred and thirty-five, can you _please_ make up your mind" I rolled my eyes as she kept changing the number, she laughed,  
"That's so cool" she sighed,

"What about you?" I asked,  
"I can cause someone immense pain with a single glance."  
"Now _that's_ cool" I complimented "Try it on me" I said with a small smile,  
"You sure?" she asked wearily, I nodded, her gaze turned to a glare and I waited for something to happen.  
"It isn't working" I pointed out,  
"Seems that's a forth gift," she smiled. The plane started to descend and I looked at Jane curiously, she only grinned. We left and I quickly put my hood up, the sun was just setting. Jane led the way and we soon came up to a camp of sorts. There were a few buildings and loads of young vampires. Jane looked straight forward and I followed her lead, soon she started to flank me. So now I was in the lead. This frightened me, I didn't know what to do, but still excited me I was one of the Volturi, strong and feared.

I went up to a female Vampire who was flanked with two other female vampires. They were talking to a newborn who they quickly dismissed when they saw Jane and I. "Hello" the middle one said, her features were obviously Mexican. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"Yes" I said and both Jane and I took our hoods down in sync, one of the females giggled, I turned to look at her.  
"The Volturi sends a _newborn_ to talk with us," she said and quickly stopped when the leader glared at her.  
"I am Maria" the leader said and I nodded,  
"The Volturi is concerned with exposure" I said, completely half assing this, I had no idea what to say or do.

"We'll tone it down" she said sarcastically. Suddenly she let out a small scream and clutched her head,  
"I suggest you respect our Princess" Jane said in a sickly sweet yet menacing tone.  
"Princess? She's a measly newborn!" One said and I growled in anger, and flung my hand at her, sending her flying into a tree.  
"I trust that you watch your numbers. Or we'll be back," I warned, Jane and I raised our hoods and turned around and started to walk off. We went back to where the jet was and when we were up in the air again Jane smiled,  
"That was pretty good for your first time" she said,  
"You threw me to the dogs" I accused "well Vampires but you get what I mean"

Her tinkling laugh filled the cabin, "Yes well you have to get used to it, you're a leader" she shrugged and I scowled, but then cracked a smile.

**You Found Me- Time Warp- You Found Me.**

I walked back into my room to see Demetri still sitting on the bed with a sad expression on his face. His eyes were closed and he was just laying there. I smiled and catapulted myself onto the bed, landing on Demetri, we bounced and he grinned, "Miss me?" I sung, he nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.  
"I was worried about you" I sighed and I laughed I got up and peck him on the cheek, "Where are you going?" he asked getting up also.  
"I don't know" I shrugged, "What's there to do around here,"  
_I wanna make love, love, love to you right now_ he thought in song and I erupted into laughter he smirked at me, "Just kidding, follow me" he said I giggled but nodded we took off and soon he opened a large door and we were in a large garden. Rose bushes where everywhere and there were some tulips, but in the middle was a huge amazingly beautiful Oak. It had Jasmine and other winding vines going up its truck and handing from the branches.

"This is the Garden" Demetri said,  
"It's amazing" I said and started to walk around, Demetri came and plucked a white rose and tucked it behind my ear I smiled and he put his arm around me. I leaned against him and sighed in contentment.

**You Found Me – Time warp - You Found Me. **

I grinned as I gained more fluency in Italian, I now knew greetings and the verbs and the exceptions to rules. Demetri said that I'd be fluent within the week, I loved being a vampire.

**Okay! I know short! Don't hate me! I wanted this up before I started school on Monday (Tomorrow) and I probably won't update for a week. So blah! Okay! Question!**

**What kind of Vehicle should Bella have?**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	8. Chapter 8

"Teach me to dance" I said suddenly, Demetri and I were just sitting on the Sofa in his room reading and listening to music.  
"Dance?" Demetri echoed.  
"Yeah, I was a very clumsy human and never learned. Teach me?" I smiled shyly. He smiled back and stood up, we went and put a blank CD in the player and 'Hallelujah' Filled the room,  
'_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?'_

Demetri smiled and held out his hand, I put my hand in his and helped me to my feet. I put my right hand in his and the other rested on his shoulder. His spare hand was on my lower back. Slowly he stepped forward, making me step back. I automatically looked to my feet and watched as we stepped. "Look at me Bella" He said softly, I looked up into his deep crimson eyes. Slowly we started to turn and spin, we were dancing. I smiled. We danced and as the song got louder he lifted me up into the air, I laughed lightly and we were spinning again. The song came to an end and we stopped dancing, but we stayed in our position. He leant down and kissed me, "See you can dance" He whispered jokingly.  
"You're just an amazing teacher" I smiled.  
"You're a good student" he counted,  
"moot point" I smirked.

He grinned and kissed me again. My sight blurred as I was pulled into a vision.

"_Do you, Lizzie Agnew take, Edward Mason Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband?" A priest said,  
"I do" Said Lizzie, who was dressed in a flowing gown her hair curled and settled on the top of her head,  
"And do you, Edward Mason Cullen, take Lizzie Agnew to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked again,  
"I do" Edward said, he was dressed in a black suit his voice rang with finality.  
"Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the Bride" He said and stepped back, Edward pulled Lizzie in and kissed her furiously, she returned the passion. Everyone cheered, All the Cullen's were clapping and smiling, some vampires I didn't know where there. Alice no longer looked at Lizzie with distaste and was the first to bring her into a hug. Everyone congratulated the newly-weds. _

I came back from the vision and crumbled to the ground. Demetri came with me, "What's wrong, what did you see?" He asked, I tried to answer but all that came out was sobs. "Shhh. Sweetie calm down, it's okay" He picked me up and carried me to the sofa. I curled into him and sobbed and whimpered and shuddered. All the while he held me and rubbed my back comfortingly.  
"They got married" I whispered, I peeked up at him. He seemed a little upset I was crying over Edward but I couldn't help it.  
"You still love him" He declared.

I took a deep breath "No," I said and let the breath out "But It still hurts" I said and whimpered involuntarily.  
"I'm sorry" He said and kissed my head.  
"Fucking stripper name" I mumbled under my breath as I nuzzled Demetri's chest, his chest rumbled as he lightly chuckled,  
"What was that?"  
"Lizzie Agnew" I said and scrunched up my nose at the name "She has a stripper name" I said and he laughed. "And I'm positive she's not a natural blonde" I said as I gulped in Demetri's scent.  
"Are you smelling me?" Demetri asked.  
"Yes?" It came out as a question as I looked up at him worriedly.  
He chuckled, "Why?"  
"You smell good, you scent calms me down" I admitted and snuggled into him more.  
"Hmm" He hummed contently, "You smell like strawberries and cream" He said breathing in my scent, "And a little bit of mint" he said.  
"You smell like frangipani and rain" I sighed, I brought my knees up to my chest and I hugged them. Demetri put his big strong arms around me, legs and all.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**

Demetri and I sat on our roof. I had dubbed it as ours. I leant against Demetri as we looked at the Italian night sky. I heard screaming and my eyes scanned the city. I took a deep breath and smelt fresh blood. More screams and a man, yelling. I growled and shot up, putting my hood up so you couldn't see the top half of my face. I jumped into the ally where a large man was trying to undo the jeans on a young girl. I jumped down and grabbed the man by the throat. I looked to the girl. "Run" I commanded, in a deadly voice. She stared at me wide eyes before scrambling up and running away, I turned my attention to the man I had by the throat.

"Let me go" the man demanded, he speaks English perfect. He had no accent so I assumed he was not from here.  
"I know what you were planning to do to that poor girl" I growled, "You disgusting excuse for a human" slammed his head onto the stone wall. "Where are you from?" I demanded,  
"America" He gasped out.  
"I suggest you go back to where you came from. And if you even think about harming another human being I _will_ know." I threatened and let loose a growl he nodded and I threw him to the ground, he jumped up and ran away. Demetri jumped down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder,  
"Let's go" He said, "The sun will be up soon" he continued and I nodded in agreement. We ran back to the Castle and I had a shower, I felt disgusting after touching that man.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**

"Bella!" Aro trilled and Demetri and I ran to the throne room. Aro held a news paper in his hands and was reading it intently, then he started to read out loud "Mysterious super hero saves girl from attacker" He read the heading then started to read the story "A person described as a women 18 to 20 years of age with long brown hair and pale skin 5ft3", saves young girl from an attacker. Late at night young Anna was attacked by a man. After screaming for help the women appeared out of nowhere wearing a hooded cloak and ripped the assailant away from the girl. Who is this masked hero?"

Aro looked up from his paper smiling, and I rushed to apologize "I'm sorry, I just had to help her" I rushed.  
"That's perfectly alright. I'm rather proud; just don't let your identity known." He joked. I laughed nervously and then relief flooded over me.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**

It had been 3 months since the hero incident, and Demetri was on a mission. A mission to make our relationship as normal and human as possible, and that's how I found myself sitting watching one of my favourite plays live. _Romeo and Juliet_. I pointed out to Demetri that normal couples would go to a movie, but he just shrugged it off. I didn't mind, it gave me an excuse to see him in a suit. He was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and a dark red tie that matched his eyes. He was currently watching the play intently. I was wearing a dark red dress that was slit up the thigh on one side and was low cut at the back; my hair was expertly curled and styled. Thanks to Jane and Heidi. Over the past two months Jane and Heidi and I have become good friends as have Felix and Alec. We found things in common, and Felix and I still enjoy the occasional fight. Aro has become like a father to me, and I call him as such. At first he was shocked when I called him 'Dad' but has now become used to it. Caius and Marcus are nice; Caius is distant but friendly enough and somewhat protective. And Marcus . . . Is like an uncle in some ways, I've even got a smile or two out of him.

"And Thus with a kiss I die" The actor who played Romeo on stage said as he kissed Juliet and 'Died' I took a long deep breath, and I knew if I could produce tears they'd be silently streaming down my face and ruining my makeup. I looked up at Demetri who sat next to me who was looking at the stage, his eyes held tears like mine were, tears that could never fall. He looked down at me and smiled pecking my lips. The play ended soon after and everyone stood and gave the actors a standing ovation. Demetri and I left and got into our car, our driver started to drive back to Volterra once the door was closed. Volterra being a small town didn't have a theatre so we went to Siena; it was a little over an hour away.

"Thanks, that was nice" I murmured, and I leant against Demetri,  
"I'm glad you liked it" He said, "That's one of my favourites,"  
"Mine too" I sighed.  
"What do you want to do for our next date?" He asked,  
"Oh I don't know. I'd love to spend days just driving around Tuscany" I murmured  
"I'll keep that in mind" He promised, "But how about all of Europe? I'd love to show you the French country side" He said as he put an arm around me.  
"Oh yes," I nodded "We'll get a small camper like all the backpackers do" I laughed and he laughed along, knowing that'd be a silly way for two vampires to travel; running would be so much faster.

"But how about we go to the art showing at the Volterra museum this weekend?" He suggested.  
"That sounds nice" I agreed, "I like this, these _dates_" My mouth curled around the word, "its fun" I grinned and he chuckled at my enthusiasm.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**

Demetri and I walked around the exhibit, his arm around my waist and my head gently leaning against him. I was wearing skinny jeans that had a slight flare at the bottom and a flowing top, Demetri was equally as casual with just a light blue button up top and dark jeans and dress shoes. We walked around looked at each painting and sculpture. Some stranger than others but all just as beautiful, but one oil panting stood out to both Demetri and me. A figure wearing a black cloak that covered their eyes, long bellowing brown hair flowed around the figure despite the hood. The figure was smirking and the background was blurred as if the person was moving at an amazing speed. I looked to Demetri and he laughed. "It seems your famous, Mio Angelo"

**Okay! Chapter 8 is done! Ha! While writing this chapter I had to look at many Maps of Italy, namely Tuscany. Also photo's and read info on these places. Bah! And after, all I got was the size of the cities and their distances; and the want to go there! Volterra is such a beautiful city it's not even funny! Anyway, tell me what you think in a review! I might have Chapter Nine done in a few days or in another week, depends how I feel. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all that have reviewed! I love to hear from my readers! **

"No peeking!" Demetri said and proceeded to put his hand over my eyes. We were going on another of Demetri's dates. I was really enjoying the dates so far, some more than others. We took a trip to Florence were Demetri purchased me a '67 Chevy Impala. It was beautiful, hard wood dash up to date sound system. And a shiny black finish. He also got work done so it went faster than it should have. _He_ was right when he said all Vampires like to drive fast. I didn't mind that he bought me a car. A little part of me was telling me I should have protested, but the look on Demetri's face when I accepted the gift without a fuss was one of such happiness; I just couldn't take that away from him. And now I was blindfolded and was being led through the castle. I heard a door open and a loud noise, a large pulsating noise. Demetri lifted me up and settled me in a seat. Then the seat started to move around, and an uneasy growl rumbled in my chest. 

"It's okay Bella. I'm here" Demetri said and started to run his fingers through my hair. I calmed but was still anxious, I didn't really like surprises. The air changed and I could smell the salt of the ocean. Demetri untied the blindfold and I looked around. I was in a helicopter, and I looked out the open door to see the cliff Demetri and I jumped off a little over 3 months ago. "Go higher" Demetri yelled to the Pilot. We went higher and soon just started to hover. Demetri turned to me with a grin, "Ready?" He asked with a cheeky smile.  
"For what!" I yelled over the spinning blades above out heads.  
"To jump!" He exclaimed, my eyes went wide before I broke out into a grin, I nodded enthusiastically.  
"One!" Demetri said,  
"Two!" I followed, "Three!" we said together and jumped off the helicopter. We started to fall the air rushing around us. I did a flip, and then another. I reached to Demetri and made him do a flip with me, he laughed. As we were about to hit the water I positioned myself for a swan dive while Demetri chose to bomb into the water. I hit the water and was propelled deep into the dark void. I swam back to the surface where Demetri was waiting. I burst into the air and started laughing. Demetri took my hand and we started to swim to the beach – very awkwardly due to the fact neither of us wanted to let go of the others hand. We walked onto the beach and walked up to the tree line were I sat on a fairly large rock.

"Told you we could get a Helicopter" Demetri said as he shook out his soaking hair. I ran my fingers through mine and grinned.  
"That was . . . so much fun" I ended lamely, still smiling like an idiot.  
"I love you Bella" Demetri said, his eyes burning. Then, he did something that surprised me beyond words. He slowly lowered onto one knee, and produced a ring box, a very wet one. He looked into my eyes and started to speak, "And I promise to love you for all eternity, you are my whole existence, please. Do me the honour of becoming my wife" It was almost a plea.  
"Yes, yes. I million times yes" I grinned as he got up and put a beautiful white gold ring on my figure. It had a diamond and on either side of that where two rubies. The same colour as Demetri's eyes. It was a perfect fit. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had, he eagerly returned the passion. I pulled away after a minute or so and grinned at Demetri, he was grinning back.

"We should head back. I smell like sushi" I scrunched up my nose and Demetri laughed. We quickly took off in a run and were back at Volterra in no time. I had a shower and got changed into fresh clothes and met Demetri in his room.

"I want to talk to Aro" Demetri said when he came out of his bathroom wearing a white pull over shirt that hugged his muscles and a pair of jeans. He slid on some shoes and we started to walk to the throne room. I didn't question why Demetri wanted to talk to Aro, I was too happy to question anything. When we entered the room Aro stopped talking and looked at us,  
"Yes?" He asked,  
"I would like to ask you something" Demetri said "I know that by right I should have asked you first, but seeing as Bella already said yes I don't want to take her say away in this. I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes. But I'd very much like it if you'd give us your blessing" Demetri finished his little speech and Aro shot up,  
"How dare you!" He said his eyes held anger, "You come here and insult me like this!" He boomed, and I could tell Demetri was afraid. I on the other hand was trying to contain my giggles. I could tell from his thoughts he was only joking with Demetri. Aro walked over to Demetri who was now trying to form an apology. Then Aro laughed and took Demetri into a one arms hug, Demetri was confused but awkwardly hugged him back. "I was kidding, son" Aro said his eyes gleaming; "This is wonderful!" He announced clapping in delight. "Oh I just love parties" He sighed as he walked back to his throne.

I chuckled and jumped on Aro back, before he could sit down. I hugged him and he awkwardly turned around and hugged me back, "You're walking me down the aisle right?" I asked,  
"Of course, daughter"  
"Thanks dad" I smiled and squeezed him once before walking back over to Demetri, I grabbed his hand and waltz out of the room. Demetri I think was still in shock. I dragged him to Heidi's room and knocked, with a quite 'come in' I opened the door and walked in, still pulling Demetri. I sat down on the bed next to Heidi and she looked at Demetri,  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked,  
"I think he's in shock, do you think I should slap him?" I answered half jokingly.  
"I don't know," Heidi shrugged "Why is he in shock?"  
"Because Dad started yelling at him for 'disrespecting him'" I used air quotes "But was really kidding" I shrugged,  
"What do you mean disrespecting him?" Heidi questioned, putting the magazine she was reading on her bedside table.  
"Well he asked me to marry him before he got Dad's blessing" I shrugged and Heidi tackled me in a hug, I laughed and hugged her back.  
"Congratulations!" She said once we pulled away. "I'm helping plan the wedding!" She announced, and I chuckled at her forward approach at things. Demetri seemed to snap out of it and smiled,  
"I was hoping we could have something small" He said as he sat down next to me, and I laughed lightly,

"That sounds nice. But I don't think Dad would like that. He loves an excuse for a party" I laughed again and Demetri sighed,  
"So true" He kissed my forehead,

"Well I don't like the Idea of a small wedding either!" Heidi cut in and Demetri chuckled, "These kind of things don't happen very often around here" She defended. Then she rushed over to her desk and came back with an expensive looking laptop. I positioned myself so I was sitting next to Heidi both out backs resting against the head bored. We started to browse the net, looking at different things, Demetri was happy to sit next to me and play with my hair. 

"First up is location," Heidi said although we were looking at flowers. My first thought was the beach where Demetri proposed, but with the majority of the guests were going to vampires- okay the entire wedding party and quests are going to be vampires. The beach was not an option, what with our sparkling skin.  
"The garden" I said "Under the big Oak" Heidi smiled and nodded, then I stopped in my tracks.  
"Wait!"  
"What!" Demetri asked, panicked at my worried tone,  
"Jane!" I yelled and she was with us a second later,  
"Yeah?" she dragged it out in a suspicious tone, eyeing each of us,  
"I'm getting married so come help" I said as if it were a normal occurrence,  
"Married! To who?" She asked jokingly as she walked over, Heidi and I scooted over a little so Jane could sit on her other side, Demetri didn't like what Jane said and growled, I put a hand on his arm.  
"Demetri, Jane" I answered, my tone annoyed by my face was full of amusement.

Jane laughed and we turned our attention to the laptop screen. Heidi had up a digital scale of the Garden Room and was fitting in a wedding arch, chairs and a fountain. I stared at her with my eye brows raised, then reached over and deleted the fountain, "I refused to build an entire fountain just for my wedding" I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine" Heidi shrugged, not fazed. She made the arch Red and White roses. I smiled; it was so simple yet so beautiful.

Soon after Heidi and Jane were Happy to design the bride's maid dresses I fluttered out with Demetri next to me. "Where are Felix and or Alec?" I asked Demetri, he closed his eyes for a second and then said, "Their both in the library, playing chess" he answered. I ran and when we got there I saw they were in an intense match of Chess. I smiled and walked up and stared down at the board.  
"Whose turn" I asked,  
"Mine" Felix said, "I'm black"  
"Racist" I mumbled and Alec chuckled at my childish behaviour.

"So I wanted to ask you something" I said,  
"Yeah?" Felix ventured as he moved a knight.  
"Well I'm getting married, and I want you guys to be in the wedding party"  
"As my best men" Demetri tagged on the end and I smiled up at him,  
Alec stood up and hugged me, "Of course, I'd love to"  
"Me too" Felix said and hugged me.  
"Awesome! We're gonna get the suits made first so in the next day see Heidi so she can get measurements" I chimed, "Oh and Check Mate in 15" I said and fluttered out with a Dammit from Felix and a chuckle from Alec.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**

"I love you" Demetri mumbled as he traced his fingers up and down my arm,  
"Well I think we established that" I joked, "I'm bored" I sighed  
"What do you want to do?" He asked,  
"I feel like cooking" I said as I remembered the hazy memories of me cooking and how I enjoyed it,  
"But you don't eat" Demetri reminded me.  
"That is _so_ not the point" I joked with a playful roll of my eyes.  
"Okay, so you feel like cooking, what are you going to do with the end product?" He asked,  
"Homeless shelter" I shrugged, "Hey" I turned to look into Demetri's eyes, "Does Italy have Wal-Mart?"  
"Only a few, and their very small but we have some similar chains, none as big as wall-mart though. I think there may be a '_The Standa'_ in Siena" Demetri said, "I think its 24 hours too"  
"Cool, let's go. We're taking my car" I said and walked to the garage. I slid into my beautiful Impala and started the engine. Demetri got in and I started to drive like a bat out of hell. We drove to Siena and Demetri showed me how to get to the store. It wasn't really like Wall-mart, just a grocery store it also had little odds and ends. I bought and array of things and Demetri said there was a small kitchen like room with a fridge, although it normally held blood. We got some things and checked out and drove home. When we got there it was strange carrying human food into the castle, and we got a few odd looks but I just shrugged it off. Demetri showed me to the 'kitchen' and I got started. I cut up the vegetables and started to cook mince.

I was making Taco's. Not even an hour later I had a plate of Taco's and I sighed, it didn't take as long as I had hoped. Shrugging I put them in the fridge planning on taking them to the small homeless shelter in town. I turned to Demetri who was looking at me the entire time. "I've never met a vampire who could cook" He finally said, I laughed and decided to go check on Jane and Heidi.

**OKAY! Chapter nine is up! Now I'm hungry so I'm gonna go make some Taco's for dinner :D haha Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not a happy author. I'm getting less and less reviews. And the less reviews I get, the slower I update and the smaller the chapters are. –Shrugs- **

"Hey Heidi" I murmured as I flipped through the book of wedding dresses.  
"Yeah?" She said looking up from the pile of clothes she was sorting, there were two piles. Homeless shelter, and to be burnt. I don't see her logic in that.  
"Do you think I should wear white?" I asked.  
"Everyone deserves to wear white" she said as she continued to sort.  
"Well white symbolises innocence, I'm anything but innocent" I said with a light laugh,  
"Stuff that silly rule. You shall have a big white wedding!" Heidi announced proudly and I laughed and continued flipping. Demetri came in and I closed the book and put it aside. He came and sat on Heidi's bed with me and kissed me on the lips.  
"No PDA in my room" Heidi said not looking up from the clothes. Demetri looked at me with sad eyes and I laughed. I picked up another book this one labelled Flowers.

"I was thinking" I muttered while flipping through the pages. "Baby breath and red roses" I said showing him the picture.  
"Looks beautiful" he said and kissed my cheek.  
"I'm thinking of having a proper reception too, with bottled blood" I tagged on the end.  
"Smart" Demetri nodded and I flipped to the picture of the centre piece,  
"Each coven will be a different table, I asked Aro to call or send letters to the covens so he has the final head count. I was waiting for you so we could go find out"  
"Let's go" he said standing up,  
" 'Kay, be back in a sec" I said to Heidi she just nodded.

We walked to the throne room where Aro was. He seemed happy to sit there, consumed with his own thoughts. When we entered he smiled at us. "The final head count is 31, not including the Volturi" He said, the figure didn't seem right. I quickly did a count in my mind, The American Nomads, the European Nomads, The Irish Coven, The Amazonian Coven, The Egyptian Coven and The Denali Coven. That all made 28.  
"Is there a new coven?" I asked Aro,  
"No dear, I invited the Cullen's" He said calmly.  
My eyes went wide in shock, how dare he! A growl rumbled in my chest, "I" I started calmly "Will" In continued slowly and calmly "END YOU!" I screamed jumping at my father. Demetri stopped me by putting his arms around me. I struggled and growled.  
"Calm down Hun" Demetri said as he battled to keep me from attacking Aro my new-born strength was dying down but was still there. Aro got up and walked calmly over to me, when he was close I snapped at him with my teeth,  
"Calm down child!" Aro said appalled at my behaviour. I stopped snapping and struggling but a growl was still echoing in my chest, "Carlisle is a dear friend of mine" I growled, basically saying that's no excuse. "And I think it will be good for you to come to good terms with the Cullen's" He finished off with a proud smile as if he just ended world hunger.

I slumped and Demetri pulled me to my feet and put an arm around my waist, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, father" I said,  
"That's perfectly alright. Your still a new-born, the occasional outburst is expected" Aro said and we hugged,  
"Oh, and Dad you're the only one who hasn't be fitting for a suit."  
"Well let's go!" He said with exuberance he was very well known for.

And so we walked back to Heidi's room where Heidi did the measurements making note of it all in the wedding planner. "Oh and Bella" Aro started, "The Cullen's will be herein a few days, they wanted to come early" This time no one reacted quick enough to hold me back.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me**

I curled up on my bed; Demetri was lying next to me, but not touching me. I didn't want anyone to touch me, I was a monster. I attacked my own father. I felt terrible. Aro said he was fine, but I wouldn't have it. I haven't talked since it happened, unless someone touched me, then I told them not to touch me and to leave me alone. It's been a day since Aro told me, since I attacked him, and since I found out the Cullen's were going to be here in 3 days. I sighed sadly and Demetri put a hand on my shoulder, I allowed it. Slowly Demetri repositioned so I my head was on his chest.  
"Its okay, Bella" Demetri comforted, "You a newborn, you can't be expected to keep your emotions in check all the time" He continued, "and if it's about the Cullen's, I'm here for you"

I looked at Demetri, my beautiful Fiancé. "Thank you" I mumbled, "I should say sorry to Dad" I continued in a mumble.  
"You already did, he said he forgave you" Demetri reminded.  
"I attacked him" I sighed,  
"Yes, you did. We all did during out newborn years. Loads of times. You're the most controlled newborn I've ever seen Bella. This was bound to happen" Demetri soothed, then he started to sing in Italian again, and if I had been human, it would've put me to sleep.

**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**

I huffed in annoyance, "What's wrong, Sweetie?" Demetri asked, noticing my frustration,  
"Well, since there's going to be a large number of Vegetarian Vampires at our wedding, I was thinking about getting some unusual animal blood. But I've never drank animal blood so I wouldn't know, and I _really_ don't want to try" I scrunched up my nose.  
"Give it a go, Love" Demetri teased lightly and I growled in anger, because he was _not_ funny and that's what _he_ used to call me. The growl that started in my chest came out of my mouth,  
"Do _not_ call me that" I growled in anger, then the vase – that now had white tulips it in – exploded. My growl was cut short as I stared at the vase, "Was that me?" I asked, I looked from the vase to Demetri, he seemed shocked and hurt, and then I realised, I just growled at Demetri.

"Oh, Demetri I'm so sorry." I said, my eyes pricking with unshed tears at seeing my Mate so hurt, "I didn't mean it. It's just that's what _he_ used to call me, and oh I don't know. _Please_ forgive me" I continued in a rush.  
"It's alright" he said and forced a smile "I understand, and I do think that was you. Your telekinesis, maybe?" He assume.  
"No" I said "I have perfect control over that now"

"Maybe you can just explode things" He grinned and thought that'd be pretty awesome. I laughed and stood up.  
"Let's go speak to dad" I suggested. Demetri nodded and we walked to Aro's study. I knocked and walked in once he said come in. "Hey Dad" When I spoke you could hear the apology still in my voice, "I think I have another power"  
"Really?" He said, his voice rising at the end of the word and his face lighting up into to a Chester Cat smile.  
"Yeah" I laughed  
"What's that?" He said standing up and looked like he was on the verge of bouncing.  
"I think I can explode things, It can't be my telekinesis because I have control over that now"  
"Oh" He clapped "Amazing" His eyes were sparkling. "Could you show me?" He asked like a small child asking his parents to show him the coin behind the ear trick again.  
"I'll try" I agreed, "What do you want me to try it on?" I asked,  
"That painting" Aro said pointing to a large, expensive looking painting hanging on the wall, "Don't worry, it's not the original" Aro continued, I nodded and stared at the painting, I tried to get it to explode but I just couldn't.

I pouted in annoyance, "The Cullen's Bella," Demetri said from where he stood near the door, "They'll be here in a few days, at your _wedding_" He stressed the word wedding and I growled, then the painting exploded, pieces of canvas and frame flying everywhere.  
Aro started clapping "Amazing!" He cheered then sighed happily, I chuckled at my father. "So it's tied in when you're angry. So maybe you should go practice, with the Cullen's being here in a few days. I don't think they'd enjoy being blown up. I here that re-attachment is rather painful"

I nodded, hugged my father again and left with Demetri. We ran back to my room where the vase was . . . everywhere. I sighed, waved my hand using my telekinesis to reconstruct the vase. Demetri kissed my head and I smiled I looked at him and he grinned, kissing me on the lips.  
"Let's get started on the training!" He boomed and I laughed. "Now" He said his voice changing from playful to serious in a few seconds. "I want you and try to _not_ blow things up, kay?" He said and I nodded, ready to get down to work. "The Cullen's are coming, Bella. They left you, you remember that right?" I growled, and took a breath. Nothing exploded, "Good, now channel that power and blow up the vase again, this time on purpose" He said I nodded turned to the vase and glared at it, it instantly exploded. I grinned in triumph; Demetri chuckled and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek. I turned and kissed him full on the mouth.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he pushed me backwards towards the bed. We laid down on the bed not breaking the kiss as Demetri's hands roamed my body. I growled in pleasure as he kissed my neck then gasped out "Stop"  
"Why?" He groaned pulling back to look at me,  
"Aren't we doing this wrong?" I asked,  
"Do you want to be on top?" He asked in confusion, his eyebrows pressing together,  
"No!" I laughed, "I meant, isn't this what we're meant to do on the wedding night? We're doing this backwards"  
"But we've already . . ." he trailed off.  
"Not the point!" I huffed playfully "No more sex until the wedding night!" I declared and Demetri stared at me, his eyes wide with mock shock. I laughed and pushed him off me so he was laying next to me on his back.  
"You'll be the death of me, women" Demetri said, poking me in the side I laughed as it tickled and said,  
"You're already dead" I pointed out, he poked me again and I laughed.  
"Oh you're ticklish!" He exclaimed gleefully, and then started a full attack on my stomach. I laughed and kicked begging him to stop "Say Mercy" He said while grinning as he continued to tickle me.  
"M-mercy!" I gasped and he leaned down and kissed me. He was grinning in victory.

**OKAY! Feel loved, I'm sick with a really flu and my mothers in hospital so I'm home alone, so I have to do the farm work, while sick with the flu! IT SUCKS! Anyway, REVIEW!**He saiHe said


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, thanks for the reviews I got last chapter! I think I got around . . . 5? Idk, anyway here's Chapter 11!**

I walked around the back Alleys. I just finished feeding. Normally after 'dinner' Demetri and I would go back to either of our rooms and just . . . well, hang out. But I figured he might need some space, alone time if you will, before the wedding. So I was prowling the streets of Volterra. God I sound like a villain in a bad comic book. I sighed as I walked, everything was so boring without Demetri, talk about co-dependent much? I sighed as I ran my hand across the cold stone of the Alley. I loved this village. It was small but the architecture was amazing. That's we get so many tourist. Italy is known for its gothic buildings. Churches and castles, humans love that kind of stuff. I noted that the alley wall cracked as my head was smashed against it. I looked at my assailant. Victoria. Sighing I looked at her expectantly.  
"Bella, I see you're a vampire now" her voice was nothing like I had expected. Instead of the cat like snarl I thought she would have, her voice was light like wind chimes, child like.  
"Yes," I said, I didn't know what else to say,  
"And part of the Volturi, no less. I guess they won't like my killing you" _They'll kill me, ah finally an end to my suffering_ she thought and I looked at Victoria with a new light. She wasn't a ruthless killer, she was sad and lonely. Edward killed her mate, and now she didn't care what happened to her.  
"I'm sorry" I said,

"What!" she snarled,  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your Mate," I continued and she stared at me, "But it's not my fault"  
"Your precious little Edward killed my James. So it's only fair I kill you, Mate for Mate" she snarled, I could see her logic, but it had but one flaw.  
"I'm not Edwards mate" Her eyes weren't trusting "Some blonde bimbo is. Back in America" I said,  
"He left you?" She spoke slowly, she let go of me,  
"Yes, Victoria, I know how you feel. That burning hole in your chest." Her eyes snapped to mine, the red orbs filled with hurt and sadness, "But" I sighed "It gets better," She continued to look at me, as if I just said something entirely impossible, like slamming a revolving door.  
"How?" she asked,  
"With support" I answered,  
"But I have no one! Those mangy mutts killed Laurent!" I pulled at the fuzzy memories of Laurent, I remembered that those 'mangy mutts' where Jacob and his brothers.  
"I'm sorry" I said again, and then I said something that if anyone was listening would dub insane. "Come join the Volturi" I said,

"Excuse me?" she asked,  
"I said, come join us. My family" I smiled,  
"I just tried to kill you . . . and you want me to join your _family_" she stretched out the word, most people view the Volturi as a strong and feared coven, but I view them as my family.  
"Yup" I smiled;  
"You're a strange one" she smiled feebly.  
"So that's a yes?" I asked,

"Can I really say no?" She asked as she came over,  
"Probably not, do you have a talent?" I asked as we started to walk back to the Castle.  
"Self preservation. I can sense danger and how to avoid it" she said,  
I nodded "Nice," I jumped up the wall and started to Scale it, then I pushed open the window to reveal my room. I jumped in followed by Victoria. I immediately started my way to Aro, who was in his office. I knocked on the door,  
"Come in!" Aro called, I opened the door and entered followed by Victoria. Aro looked at our guest with questioning eyes, "And who's this?" He asked,  
"This is Victoria" I said, Aro held out his hand and Victoria slowly put her hand in Aro's. After seeing Victorias past thoughts, he growled.  
"You planned on _killing_ my daughter?" Victoria looked surprised that Aro called me his daughter but Aro just continued, "Then you wish to join my guard!" 

"Dad, _please_" I said, biting my lip,  
Aro sighed, "Fine, you do have a rather different gift" He mused,  
"Thanks!" I smiled; Victoria looked at our casual exchanged and went wide eyed when I hugged Aro. I dragged Victoria out, who was in shock. I soon found Felix,  
"Hey," I said,  
"Bella" He said, but kept his eyes on Victoria, "Who's this?" He asked,  
"This is Victoria, the new guard, Dad wants you to train her," I said,  
"With pleasure" He said standing up, happy with my work I ran back to my room.

I lay down on my bed, bored once again. I sighed, It's sad that without Demetri, I was . . . nothing. How clingy can you get? There was a knock and I said "Come in!"  
Demetri walked in and my whole mood lifted, "Hey" he said walking in and sitting on the end on my bed.  
"Hi" I responded,  
"You're not . . . angry with me, are you?" He asked sadly, I instantly sat up,  
"No, why would you even think that?" I demanded,  
"Well, normally we'd hang out after dinner and you just kind wondered off," He said,  
"I just thought you'd want some alone time" I said, looking down at my hands.  
"Bella, I want to spend everyone second of every minute of every hour with you for the rest of eternity" He said, suddenly I was pulled into his arms.  
"I'm sorry" I sighed

"Don't be," He chuckled, "Who was that redhead?" He asked,  
"Victoria" I answered  
"Wait, Victoria, as in the Victoria?" He asked now I laughed, I had told Demetri everything.  
"Yes, but don't hurt her" I said,

"Why!"? He demanded

"Because she's hurting" I said, looking into Demetri's eyes, "Edward killed her mate" I said he nodded and kissed my head,  
"I won't lay a finger on her" He promised  
"Thank you" I said, kissing him on the cheek.  
"You're welcome" He chuckled. 

"We'll be married in a few days" I mused,  
"Yeah" Demetri grinned. "I can't wait" I smiled and kissed him

_**You Found Me - Time Warp – You Found Me.**_

Suddenly, I couldn't take it. I started to laugh, the few guard members who were in the library at the same time as me looked at me in surprise. Demetri looked up from his book and raised a questioning brow. In answer I lifted the book I was reading so he could see the cover _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_. He chuckled, "Good book?" He asked, I just laughed in response, it was classical. 

_**You Found Me – Time Warp – You Found Me.**_

I sighed; The Cullen's would be here in just a few short hours. How the time flies. Victoria was training furiously. Some part of me thought she was doing so, so she could rip Edward to pieces. I approached her about it and she confessed. I had to make her promise not to harm any of the guests. Reluctantly she did so. I didn't think it was fair that if _I_ couldn't dismember Fuckward then why should she get the privilege? I smiled at the thought of dismembering him and placing each limb on a different continent.  
"What as you smiling?" Demetri asked,  
"The thought of dismembering Edward and placing each limb on a different continent" I said, and he laughed,  
"You are truly evil" He laughed,  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

**Okay, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is a real book. And I LOVE it. I showed it to my English teacher she just laughed, good times. But go check it out! It's a good read. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

I waited behind the door, awaiting Demetri's arrival. When he opened the door I jumped out  
"Yah!" I yelled then started to sing "I'm a ninja, of the dance floor. I've got a craving for whatever yours; I'm a fucking ninja of the dance floor. I do the things you can't ignore!" Demetri started to laugh,  
"I see you resulted to this to keep your mind away from the fact that the Cullen's will be here in T-minus 2 hours." He smirked.  
"Shhh" I shushed, I sat down on my bed, soon joined by Demetri. I leaned against him and he put his arms around my waist. "It's my wedding, can't I have veto power on the guest list" I grumbled,  
"You know how Aro is, he'll never let up" Demetri soothed. I just huffed in response, a pout on my lips.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Demetri and I were laying on my bed reading, "You know, sometimes I miss being human" I said, I was trying this new thing to pass the time, say whatever comes to mind.  
"Whys that?" He asked I could see that sliver of sadness in his gaze because he was the one who took my humanity.  
"Well, sleeping, eating. Milk Shake of Destiny, 'nuff said" I smirked.  
"Milk shake of Destiny?" He laughed,  
"Yeah, it's this awesome milk shake my mum and I invented when I was younger" I smirked, "But sleeping would be nice, you know to pass the time" I smiled.  
"Yeah" he agreed. "Sleeping would be nice, gives me another reason to hold you" He smirked;  
I pushed lightly on his arm "You're so cheesy!" I laughed,  
"But everyone loves cheese right?" He asked with a cheeky smile, I laughed and kissed his cheek and put my book down and snuggled into his arms,  
"You never need a reason to hold me" I smiled.

_Another ten minutes later_

I laughed and shoved my laptop in Demetri's face, it had a picture of a cow and a carton of milk, the cow was saying 'Milk! I am your father' and the carton of milk had this cute scared face on it and was going 'nooooooooo!' Demetri chuckled and handed me back my laptop, and I pouted as his lack of response, he kissed me to make it up to me. Maybe I should find some other lame pictures . . .

_Forty Minutes Later._

"Bella," Demetri said in warning as I sat cross legged on my bed, a pout on my lip and I stubborn glint in my eyes. My pout disappeared as my lips pursed. "I'll remove you by force if I have to" he threatened. I glared at him and crossed my arms angrily over my chest like a small child in a toy store. "I see you've made your choice" he said, stepped forward and lifted me up with ease.  
"Put. Me. Down." I said with a deadly calm voice,

"The Cullen's will be in the castle in 10 minutes, you have to be in the throne room with your father and uncles" Demetri said as he started to walk. I was hanging over Demetri's shoulder him keeping a strong hold on my legs, my cloak was flipped over and was running over the floor behind us as he walked. I gave up fighting and went limp as he carried me to the throne room. He opened the big doors and plopped me down in my throne, in-between Aro's and Marcus's thrones. Aro chuckled.  
"I see you were disinclined in coming to greet our guests" He said in amusement, I turned and glowered at him. "Aw, don't be so sullen, I'm sure everything will go swimmingly"

I sighed and raised my hood and sat up straight, it was considered rude to slouch. The hood of my cloak was hanging over my eyes, the ends of my cream and red trimmed dress reached my knees, my Volturi crest hung in the hollow of my neck glinting in the light. I played with the invisible edges of my shield as I heard nine sets of footsteps, Janes, and the Cullen's. I took a deep breath and calmed my emotions. The doors flew open and they entered.

They immediately walked to the centre of the room, their gazes on me; the new addition. Even as a vampire I hated attention, loathed it. "Ah! My good friend Carlisle! It seems you were good on your word" Aro said nodding to Lizzie while standing to greet them.  
"Yes, it's very good to see you again also, Aro" Carlisle greeted and they shook hands.  
"We have yet to meet" Aro said, walking over to Lizzie with a delighted smile, "You are Lizzie, yes?" He asked,  
"Yes" She replied, with a sickly sweet smile. "It's great to meet you" she sang.

"Yes, it is" Aro agreed, "And I would like you to introduce you to the lovely women who is getting wed in a few short days" He sighed wistfully, I took this as my cue to stand up and walk over to Aro's side, just 8 ft away from them.  
"Hello" I greeted,  
"Hello" Carlisle said,  
"It's great to see you again, Carlisle" I smiled.  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we met before"  
"What a shame" I sighed "after all . . . I was like a daughter to you" I lowered my hood and they gasped, well other than Lizzie who was standing there looking confused.

"Bella!" Alice rejoiced and made a move to come over and hug me, Demetri responded quicker than lightning and rushed over and got in a defensive crouch growling in warning.  
"Demetri" I murmured, placing a hand on his muscled back "It's okay," I continued, he slowly rose from his defensive position but moved so his arm was protectively around my waist.  
"You're marring Demetri?" Alice asked, stepping back in place next to Jasper,

"That's the plan" I responded. _Why didn't I see this?_ She thought angrily. I plastered as smile on my face, "How have you all been" I asked civilly,  
"Okay" Lizzie butted in "Who the hell are you?"  
"I, Lizzie, am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi. Princess of our kind, and the ex-girlfriend of your darling Edward" I responded with a sarcastic smile, a crash sounded down the hall. A large growl and the murderous thoughts of a single Vampire and the worried and frenzied thoughts of three others. They couldn't control her as she burst through the door,

"You!" Victoria growled, launching herself at Edward in a fiery rage. No one made a move to stop her as she landed on Edward sending them both flying across the room,  
"Stop!" I said, holding out my left hand my palm towards the pair, they both froze. I raised my right and removed Victoria from Edward. I let Edward go and walked over to Victoria.

"What did I tell you" I growled as I let her go. She looked down in shame, "Well?" I asked, expecting an answer.  
"That I was not to attack any of the Cullen's" she responded.  
"That's right, now go fishing with Heidi." I ordered, she nodded and Heidi came and led her out.  
"Victoria is part of your guard?" Carlisle asked,

"Yes, she is" I responded simply.  
"And you hunt . . . humans" He assumed.  
"Yes" I responded again, I saw him frown in disappointment and wince slightly. I walked back over to Aro and Demetri and place two of my fingers in the palm of Aro's hand, _Are we done here?_ I asked.  
_Yes_ he thought back, still smiling at our guests. "Felix will show you to your rooms" I said and Felix came over and led them out. I let out the air in my lungs as the vase on the other side of the room exploded . . . again.

_Five minutes later_

The humans filed in like a herd of cattle and Aro did the pleasantry greeting before we pounced. I jumped on a tall woman and drained her dry. The warm liquid flowing down my throat soothing the fire that was there. I dropped the body and stood, Demetri came over to me. "You have a bit . . ." he trailed off and leaned in, half kissing and half licking the blood on the corner of my mouth. I smiled and reached on my tippy toes, pecking him on the lips.  
"I'll see you later father, Uncles" I said and led Demetri out. We started to climb up to our roof when we saw we had some unwelcome visitors. Edward and Lizzie were in a heated make out session on our roof. I propelled myself up and landed lightly on my toes. I swallowed the growl building in my chest when they continued their activities. I cleared my throat and they looked up.

"Excuse me" Lizzie sneered "But can't you see we're busy"  
"I could see that, but I'd very much appreciate it if you'd take your activities to your room" I answered politely.  
"You're just jealous that _I_ have Edward" she mocked, kissing Edward.  
"I am very happy with my mate, but I'd be very grateful if you were to move"

"Listen, bitch I don't live to please you" she said sitting up, Edward just smirked. I made the space next to her explode,  
"And if you don't move you won't live at all" I answered calmly. She huffed, pulled Edward up and they both jumped off the roof. "Fucking stripper name" I muttered as I sat down.

**Okay, short and a tad anti-climatic. So sue me. Had a long week, and went on a long walk up the paddocks where I was cut off by the cattle, so say hello to slipping through the bard wire fence haha. Good times, review if you love the story . . . or just the idea of Bella and Demetri together :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm writing cause I have a dream! (I have a dreamsicle).  
ONWARDS!**

**BPOV**

I sighed contently as stared at the stars, lying with my head on Demetri's chest. He slowly traced circles around my belly button. I turned so I could see his face, "9 days" He whispered, moving his hand from my mid-drift to caress my face.  
"Are you counting the days till out wedding or the days till you get laid?" I joked. He chuckled,  
"The wedding, of course" He answered.  
"Good answer" I smiled, leaning up to peck his lips. "I love you" I smiled,  
"I love you more" He replied with a smile, showing off his dimples.  
"Don't get me started" I laughed "I love you more with each passing day"  
"I love you more with each passing minute"  
"I love you more with each passing second. Ha! I win!" I declared, smiling proudly. He pouted,  
"Do I at least get a kiss as a consolation prize?" He asked sadly, I grinned and kissed him feverishly.

_Ne_xt _day_

I slowly close the book and walked back over to the shelf. I just finished reading Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. It was an interesting book, set it Italy. Although it was set in Rome, haven't been anywhere as of yet, Demetri and I planned to go on a small road trip for part of our honey moon. I heard the door open and looked and saw Demetri walk in, I smiled and went to greet him.  
"Hey" He smiled,  
"Hi" I chimed back, he slowly snaked his arms around my waist bringing me into a hug, I happily obliged. He looked at me and I looked back his red eyes shining. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a shy kiss. I laughed and reached up on my tippy toes to reach his lips. I kissed him and he slowly started to respond, pressing his body to mine. I kissed him back eagerly. I heard the door open and a gasp. Confused I broke the kiss to see Demetri standing there, staring at me in confusion and hurt. Shock coated my features as I looked to the person I was kissing. Edward stood smirking back at me. I let out a broken gasp. I pulled away roughly, looking back to where Demetri was. He wasn't there and I looked back at Edward.

"Why?" I gasped out.  
"Why not?" he said shrugging, amusement in his eyes, this was not the Edward I once knew; this was someone completely different, someone evil. I shook my head in defiance and bolted out the door. Sobs were rising in my throat. I ran to the closest guard member,  
"Jane!" I said running up behind her, she turned around and seeing my broken stature asked.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Have you seen Demetri?" I asked, another sob rising.  
"No" She said, "What's wrong?" she asked again, I just shook my head and took off running again.

I ran up to our roof, he wasn't there. I fell to my knees on the roof, sobbing controllably. I needed to find him, I needed to explain. Hurt ripped at my chest and it felt as if I was falling apart at the seams. "Not again" I muttered to myself and pushed myself up, I thought about where he could be and took off running again. I ran as fast I could, catapulting myself across the city and farm land. I ran with all my might, willing myself to move faster. I hit the coast and started to run up the beach, soon I came across Demetri sitting on the boulder where he proposed. Upon seeing me he got up and started to walk away and a human speed. "Wait!" I yelled out, he didn't respond as he continued to walk, he was hunched over as if it was too much effort to stand straight. I ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder,  
"What!" he snapped turning to glare at me,  
"At least let me explain" I gasped out,  
"Explain what Bella? I understand, you love Cullen! You don't have to explain!" He fumed.  
"No!" I huffed when he started to walk off again, "You don't understand!" I said putting my hand back on his shoulder,  
"Don't touch me!" He roared, then took my left hand roughly in his, pulling my ring from my finger "The wedding is off!" He yelled in my face, and with a final glare ran off at a vampire speed. Another sob came from my chest as I stared at the spot he just was occupying. I fell to my knees falling on the sand. Wetness started to fall from my eyes but I was too numb to care. I fell to my side and curled up in a ball, another sob rising. I screamed in agony before blackness overtook.

**Third person POV. **

Aro sat on his throne, his fingers drumming impatiently. He was worried for his daughter. He wanted to go look for her but his brother convinced him to stay and greet the guests and punish the Vampires who broke the law. So he sent out Felix and Jane, he couldn't find Demetri. Soon the doors opened and Felix was carrying an obviously unconscious Bella. Aro shot up and rushed over "What happened!" He demanded,  
"We found her like this" Felix said, "She was surrounded by blood" He added.  
"Blood?" Aro echoed, he looked at his daughters face to see that it was streaked with blood, as if she was crying tears of the ruby substance. "Let's take her to her room" Aro said and they ran to the girl's room. Felix carefully lay Bella down in her bed and Aro appeared with a damp wash cloth and started to clean the blood away. Bella lay on the bed, still as a statue. Aro tried to wake her, although nothing worked.  
"Jane," Aro said looking up "Go fetch Demetri" Jane nodded and ran off. A few seconds later she came back,  
"He refuses to come" she reported,  
"Use all means necessary " He growled furiously. Another few seconds later Jane was dragging in Demetri who was clutching his head in agony. Jane stopped her power and Demetri stood up, glaring at Aro and the girl who lay on the bed.  
"What?" He growled.

"Do you know what happened to Bella?" Aro asked,  
"No," Demetri continued to growl "And I really don't know if I care" he shrugged indifferently.  
Aro growled "You're her mate"  
"Obviously not if she was kissing Cullen!" Demetri yelled at his sire.  
"She most definitely has an explanation" Aro murmured, mainly to himself. "At least try and wake her" Aro pleaded, Demetri sighed and walked over to the bed.

**BPOV.**

Blackness, everywhere. Blackness and numbness. Left right and centre. I could still feel the burning hole in my chest though, nothing could sooth that pain. Suddenly I could hear someone calling my name. It was faint though, as if the person was very far away. I tried to search in the darkness, looking for the voice. I could feel someone shaking me gently, slowly the blackness faded and I looked up and saw an angel, Demetri.  
"Demetri" I whispered, and sat up, was he going to let me explain?  
"There, she's awake" He said with a shrug and turned to leave,  
"Wait" I whispered brokenly, his step didn't falter as he strode to the door. I sucked in a shaky breath, "Please" I whimpered, "Don't leave me"

"Leave you" He spoke, anger clear in his tone, he turned around. His red eyes held so much hurt and anger I flinched away, "Leave you" He repeated "You cheated on me!"  
"It wasn't my fault!" I tried to defend,  
"Well I didn't see you pushing him away!" He scoffed, about to leave again,  
"Can you at least let me explain!" I begged,  
"Fine" He huffed, sitting on the desk chair. I now noticed Aro, Jane and Felix where there as they filed out. "Explain" He said crossing his arms.

"I thought it was you" I said, looking into his eyes,  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked,  
"It means that Lizzie has a gift, to change the appearance of herself and others. I thought I was kissing you, not Edward. I'd never hurt you like that" I said and bit my lip.  
"You mean . . ." He trailed off.  
"I'd never hurt you" I repeated. He slowly rose and walked over to me sitting on the bed next to me, taking me into a hug. I looked up and kissed him.  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry" I muttered.  
"It wasn't your fault though, he tricked you" He sighed as he stared lovingly at me.  
I just sighed in response then said "I am sorry though" He took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to me, I smiled about to put it on my finger.  
"Wait" I grinned making a fist around the ring, "Let's have a little fun first" I smiled devilishly.

**Okay! I only **_**just**_** got this chapter up. I was out working on the property when I busted my knee so I got the rest of the day off after moving some dirt with the tractor ;) Feel loved! REVIEW if you love this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh Edward!" Bella sobbed, running up to him where he was sitting in the vast Volturi library. She fell onto the sofa next to him and sobbed onto his shoulder. He smirked to himself and put an arm around her,  
"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone.  
Bella continued to sob "It's just" sob "Demetri" sob "Won't" sob "Forgive me!" she cried.  
"Shhh Bella" Edward cooed,  
"But I guess it's alright" she sniffled, wiping the invisible tears from her eyes, "I've always loved another anyway" she sighed contently, "I can't hide my feelings anymore"  
"Who?" Edward asked, expecting the answer to be him _Ha, she'll be a wreck! _He thought _once she finds out I don't plan to leave Lizzie,_ He laughed mentally.

"Oh I can't deny it" she sighed looking into the distance in a daze, "They're so perfect and beautiful" she bit her lip, Edward's smile grew, "I can't help myself" she said, then the door opened and Jane Volturi walked in, "Look" Bella gasped, "There she is!" she gushed in a whisper, "Isn't she just . . . perfect" she sighed.  
"Jane?" Edward asked,  
"Yes, Jane. Even her _name_ is perfect" She stared at her, love struck. "I have decided, I'm going to tell her how I feel" she resolved.

She got up and walked over to the short blonde vampire. "Jane" Bella said, "I have something to tell you" She continued, "I-I'm in love with you! I can't deny my feelings any longer!"  
"Bella!" Jane trilled, "I-I don't know what to say" she looked away in guilt, "for a love another" she sighed.  
"Oh tell me, who has stolen my loves heart!" Bella said, looking heartbroken. Edward looked on in complete shock and amazement.  
"Felix is my only love" Jane confessed, and then Felix came out of one of the many rows of book cases.  
"I've heard everything, but I'm sorry, Jane" he started in his Russian accent "But I too love another" He declared "Heidi is my only love" he said, his eyes sparkling.  
"But" Heidi said coming in, "You are not who I love" she looked towards Bella "Forgive me, friend. For I love Demetri!" She sighed happily as if a huge load was off her shoulders.

"Demetri!" Bella gasped, "That is fine, for I'm in love with Jane here" Bella looked at her wistfully. Upon hearing his name he walked in, "I've heard the way you feel for me, but I'm sorry, I don't return those feelings" He said. Edward continued to watch on, thinking Demetri was about to profess his love for Bella sat back, enjoying the drama. "I love you," he said, but not to Bella, "I can't stop it any longer, Edward. My feelings are deep" Edward looked at the Volturi vampire in shock, was his super hearing deceiving him? Did one of the most feared vampires in history just admit his undying gay love for him?  
"I'm sorry?" He asked,  
"I love you, Edward" Demetri said with determination.  
"So let me get this straight, Bella, you love Jane, and Jane you love Felix, and Felix you love Heidi and Heidi you love Demetri, but Demetri, you love _me_?" He asked,  
"Yes" all five said at the same time. That's when he collapsed.  
"Skill right there" Alec said coming out of hiding.

**EPOV. **

My sight came back and I noticed I was lying comfortably on my bed, what the hell just happened? Did I just witness the Volturi confess a giant love . . . pentagon? I slowly got up "Shit, I need to speak with Carlisle. I think I'm the first vampire to have hallucinations" I muttered as I walked out of my room.

**BPOV**

I laughed as I was pulled into a hug by Demetri "I love _you_" he chuckled,  
"Oh!" I gasped dramatically "I love another!"  
"Oh who!" he gasped in shock,  
"Ninja cupcake" I said turning my laptop around to show him the picture, he laughed and kissed me,  
"What's the verdict?" he asked,  
"He thinks he was hallucinating" I laughed.  
"How about we mess with the stripper?" he suggested,  
"Sounds like a plan" I smiled.

**Lizzie POV**

I was sitting on the roof. Staring out into space, I still can't believe how stupid that Bella girl is. How dare she leave Edward then look at us both with such hate! Someone came up to the roof and I looked expecting to see Edward but Bella was there.  
"What do _you_ want" I sneered,  
"Well," she said down. "I don't think I can do this any longer" she said and bit her lip, "It hurts . . . so much" she continued, on the verge of tears.  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded rudely.  
"To see you with . . . Edward" she choked out,

Ha! How dare she! She leaves Edward then says she doesn't like it when I'm with him, slut.  
"What do you mean" I flipped my hair.  
"I mean, ever since I started getting visions about you, I started developing feelings for you" she said, I looked at her to see her looking at her hands in shame. "I . . . I'm in love with you, Lizzie"  
"What about that Italian guy?" I asked  
"He's nothing compared to you" she spoke passionately,

"Okay, no" I said,  
"What, no you can't leave me!" She wailed "I knew it!" she sobbed, "Its those purple squirrels isn't it! Those purple bastards!" she screamed; then I blacked out.

I woke up in mine and Edward's room. I sat up and shook my head, I didn't think Vampires could sleep, let alone dream! I can't wait to tell Carlisle!

**BPOV**

I started to laugh at Lizzie's stupidity. She continues to amaze me, and that's _not_ a good thing.  
"She validates my apparent miss-trust of strangers" I said and Demetri laughed and kissed me,  
"You're so smart" He grinned and pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.  
"Oh I know" I grinned, he just laughed as I smiled innocently.

"Hey guys!" Jane chimed bursting in and jumping in between us Heidi following with an amused smile, "Time for wedding plans!" she smiled,  
"Excuse me!" I said glaring at her for breaking Demetri and I up,  
"You're excused" she smiled innocently,  
"Damn straight!" I smirked as she laughed,  
"I'll leave you girls to wedding plans" he said, kissing me lightly,  
"No" I said,  
"What?" He asked,  
"Wedding plans can wait" I smirked, and jumped of his back. "Forward noble steed, to Camelot! On the search for the holy grail!" I spoke in a bad imitation of a British accent.  
"That's not a horse, its two coconuts and you're bangin' them together!" Demetri continued with my antics and Jane and Heidi laughed behind us.  
"Where'd ya get the coconuts?" I demanded in the silly accent.  
"We found them!" He declared.  
"Found them! Here! The coconuts tropical!" I argued, seemingly appalled.  
"What do you mean?" He stopped walking.  
"Well this is a temperate zone" I said getting off his back.  
"The swallow may fly south with the sun or the house martin or the plover may seek warmer climes in winter, yet these are not strangers to our land?" He asked, waving his hands about dramatically, making his normal Italian accent into an English one.  
"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" I put my hands on my hips.  
"No, not at all. They could be carried" He suggested.  
I sighed "What? I swallow carrying a coconut?" I asked  
"He could grip it by the husk!" He argued.  
"You son of a silly person!" I shook my head "It doesn't matter where he grips it!" my hands flew up in frustration. Aro chose that time to come into my line of sight, looking at us both with an amused expression.  
"You are an odd child. Young one" Aro mused. "Perhaps that would aid you in the future"  
"Run away!" I yelled and jumped back on Demetri's back, who laughed and took off in a run. I could hear Aro laughing behind me. Demetri climbed up to our roof with me on his back and then slowly let me off.

"What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled, caressing my cheek.  
"Oh I don't know" I shrugged, and lightly kissed him.  
"I should rephrase; what would I do without you?" He asked  
"Oh, crash and burn, of course." I smiled cheekily.  
"I love you, Isabella Mari Swan" He smiled.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked,  
"Shoot" He said,  
"What was your last name before you joined the Volturi?"  
"Crecento" He said "My name was Demetri Crecento"  
"So you just tagged Volturi on the end?" I asked  
"Yeah" He nodded slowly.  
"I'm gonna change my name to, Isabella Crecento Volturi, then" I smiled,  
"You keep getting better and better, women" He drawled and kissed my feverishly.

**OKAY! Don't hate me. Been busy with school, but now it's the Chrissie/summer holidays so I have 6 weeks off. Too bad I probably have the chicken pox, sigh. Any who, this is where I ask you to review **** Have a nice Chrissie everyone! (Quotes from Monty Python are not owned by me but by their respective owners) **

**Peace**

**StopTheMadness**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm on the road again. If any of you didn't know, I travel Australia. I love my life. So my updates will be even more erratic then they have been so . . . yeah. **

**BPOV**

I walked at a brisk human pace down the halls heading towards the throne room. My black hooded cloak flapping behind me, my heels clicking on the stone floors and echoing around me. Aro had said we were expecting visitors, so I had to dress up in a dark, scary, and very depressing get up to stay with the 'evil vamp' vibe that the Volturi is always trying to with hold. I continued my way towards the throne room when a disgusting smell hit my nose. It smelt like wet towels . . . no, wet _dog._ Since when did we have a dog? And surely if we _did_ have a dog we wouldn't let it go around smelling so _nasty_. If I still had a gag reflex I would be coughing and gagging, it smelt terrible. I waltzed into the throne room singing out. "Daddy!" I called innocently "I'm bored!" I continued in a whiny tone "I want something to entertain me" I finished off, looking around the room.  
"Wow Bell's you sure sound like a spoilt brat" A tan, buff man said. I cocked my head to the side as recognition slowly registered in my mind.  
"Jake!" I yelled and ran at vampire speed picking him hum in a hug. Then quickly let him go, "So it's _you_ who stinks" I said scrunching up my nose.  
"You can talk Bells" He chuckled.  
"Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked, glancing back and forth between my father and Jake.  
"You're father here" he said jerking a thumb in Aro's direction "Called me up, and told me the situation and invited me to your wedding." He explained.  
"But you _kill_ vampires, Jake. And as you can see, I'm not like the Cullen's" I said, and waited for his reaction.  
"But you're Bells" was his brilliant explanation, seeing my _WTF_ look he continued "I mean, you seem the same, and if you hang out with these vamps they can't be _that_ bad." He shrugged,  
"And you're pack, what do they think?" I asked,  
"What I tell them to think. You're looking at the Alpha of the Quileute Werewolves" He smiled proudly.  
"Sounds like a sport team" I muttered,  
"I take that to offence" He grumbled and I chuckled.  
"Come meet Demetri, my fiancé." I said, and started to drag him out of the way. Then I stopped and turned to Aro "Thanks, Dad" I smiled.

I showed Jake around briefly on the way to my room that I shared with Demetri, it didn't take long and when I went inside I found Demetri looking through a jewellers catalogue with a calculating look on his face. "Whatcha doin?" I asked jumping onto the bed while Jake stook awkwardly in the doorway. Demetri looked startled and looked at me as if he had been doing something wrong and quickly hid the catalogue.  
"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about" He smirked then his face scrunched up "What's that god awful smell?" He asked.  
"That'd be Jake" I said, "Jake, this is Demetri, Demetri this is my best friend, Jake. He's a werewolf" I tagged on the end proudly.  
"Werewolf" He growled and got in front of me protectively.  
"No, no, no, not _that_ kind of werewolf" I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Shape shifter" I said and he relaxed,  
"That explains the smell" He said, and I slapped his arm,  
"Be nice" I hissed,  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly.  
Jake chuckled, "Whipped" He said and imitated the sound of a whip I rolled my eyes.  
"Same goes for you" I glared and now he rolled his eyes, his stomach rumbled. "Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" I demanded standing up.  
"Well . . . I didn't think you'd have food" he admitted,  
"Well . . . we don't but here" I said producing the keys to my car "Take my car, to get to the garage, go left, the take the second right, keep going until you go past three halls then take the next left, then take the first left and keep going then down the first flight of stairs and there you go." I gave him the directions while he just looked at me with a What_-the-hell-have-you-been-smoking_ look. "If you get lost just call out, okay?" I asked and he nodded and took the keys from me, "Also. If you as so much as scratch my car, I don't care that we've known each other since we were in diapers, I _will_ kill you." I threatened darkly, "Understood" I continued and he nodded, wide eyed "Good" I smiled "Have fun" he nodded again and left silently.

I sat back down next to Demetri and he put his arm around me kissing me lightly on the head. I looked up at him and he pecked my lips. Demetri was tall, well tall compared to me. And I loved that, he made me feel small and vulnerable, delicate. And it was nice.  
"Is 'love' important to you?" I asked,  
"To me, you're more important" He responded looking deeply into my eyes, I gave him a confused look "Do you know why?" he asked,  
"Why?" I asked,  
"Because how can I say 'I love you' if you're not here" He smiled triumphantly.  
"You are the corniest, sweetest man I've ever met" I laughed and kissed him.  
"Oh I know that's why you love me" He teased.  
"No I love you 'cause I have low standards" I teased back  
"That hurt," He said and pouted and I chucked and kissed him.  
"Cheer up," I said and jumped up. "I should really see how the plans are going, if I let Jane and Heidi plan the entire thing we'll end up having the wedding on a cruise ship or something" I shook my head.  
"What's wrong with a cruise ship?" he asked  
"you're hopeless" I laughed. "Come on" I said pulling him up.  
"What? Where am I going?" He asked,  
"Come with me. To help with the plans" I smiled, he just gaped at me, mortified, "Oh come on! You look like I just killed a puppy or something" I said,  
"But . . . ." he trailed off.  
"It's your wedding too," I reasoned,  
"Fine" He sighed, as if I was asking him to swim across the pacific, well, he would If I asked, it's not that big of a deal for a vampire.

We walked to Heidi's room, to find her and Jane chilling, sitting on her bed flipping through magazines. "We're here for wedding plans!" I sang walking in and sitting down while Demetri hovered in the door way I smiled and he slowly walked in and sat in the arm chair.  
"Ugh, Gross. What smells like wet dog" Jane grumbled.  
"What? I don't smell anything" Heidi said sniffing the air,  
"Sorry," I said ignoring Heidi for the time being "That'd be Jake, my best friend/werewolf." I said dismissively.  
"Werewolf? Bella really?" Jane sighed.  
"Don't start" I said, with a roll of my eyes "He's my best friend, so you'll be nice" I said,  
"Fine, so what did you have in mind?" She said as she started pulling more things out.

_10 hours later_

"How about a theme" I said lazily, staring at Demetri, who was upside down. He was upside down 'cause I had my head dangly off the side of the bed.  
"A theme? Really? Isn't that a tad cliché?" Heidi asked.  
"Naaaahhh" I drawled out. "I was thinking . . . . Maybe the 80's. Get Demetri an afro" I smiled devilishly at Demetri.  
"No!" All three said at the same time while I laughed.  
"Fine" I sighed sitting back up.

"Okay well we've got everything sorted, we just have to . . . Make the dresses, order the flowers"  
"Wait, wait, wait, what flowers?" I asked  
"one hundred thousand red roses" Jane said,  
"No" I said, "That's way to . . ."  
"What?" Heidi asked  
"Just no" I shook my head.  
"How about, a rose wedding arch" I said and they smiled "But red carnations for the bouquets" then I thought, "And simple candle centre pieces" I said.  
"Okay" Jane said making some notes.  
"Okay order the flowers, and . . . get the blood for the reception" Heidi finished.  
"Crap" I groaned,  
"what?" Demetri asked

"We have no idea what to feed the vegetarians" I rubbed my eyes, even though vampires don't get tired, that's what it seemed like.  
"How about you go talk to Carlisle about that, while we make some phone calls?" Heidi said, and I nodded standing up and walking out, Demetri close behind me. I slowly walked through the halls towards the visitor's wing. We went to the Cullen's quarters and knocked on the door. "come in" Esme chimed, we opened the door and slowly walked in. Carlisle and Esme were sitting, cuddling on the sofa listing to music happily. I smiled and sat down.  
"I have a question"  
"Go ahead" Carlisle said as Demetri sat down.  
"Well we'll be having a reception, party thing after the wedding ceremony. But we don't know what kind of blood you'd like." I said.  
"That's a very interesting idea" Carlisle mused, "Well what kind of blood are you capable of getting?" Carlisle asked,  
"Anything you'd like" I answered,  
"Grizzly!" I heard Emmett call from behind a closed door, I laughed, adding it to my mental list of things to get.  
"How about some sloth blood?" Esme suggested, I nodded again,  
"Lion" Carlisle suggested, "And Bengal Tiger, that has a very interesting taste" He continued, as I resisted the urge to scrunch up my nose at the thought of drinking animal blood.  
"Anything else?" I asked,  
"Yeah, some wolf blood, and some mountain lion" He said, I suppressed a chucked, _wolf _blood, Jacob was going to _love_ that. _Jacob!_ Basically human! Damn!  
"We'll get right on that" I smiled. "Come on Demetri" I said and walked outside then ran back to Heidi's room. "Heidi" I said coming in, "Organize food for Jacob for the reception" I said and she nodded at me, writing things down while mumbling Italian into her phone. Demetri's strong arms wrapped around my waste from behind,  
"You're beautiful" he whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled at his sweetness and ignored Jane making gagging motions on her perch on the window sill.  
"Keep going and I'll push you out" I threatened teasingly.  
"I'm terrified" She mumbled, as she dialled another number on her phone.  
"Damn straight" I retorted.  
"You too can go and . . . I don't know, do whatever you usually do, we've got this, all under control" Heidi said, a smile on her face. 

XxXx

"Ha! King me!" I cheered as Demetri looked up from his book a look of amusement and curiosity.  
"What are you doing?" Demetri asked.  
"Playing checkers" I answered as I moved a piece.  
"With yourself?" He asked,  
"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.  
"You're strange" He chuckled.  
"uh-huh" I nodded.  
"Hey guys" Jacob said coming in with the keys in hand.  
"Hey Jacob" I said,  
"Who you playing?" he asked pointing to the checkers board.  
"Herself" Demetri piped up from his chair.  
"Shh you" I shushed him, with a smiled. "Hey Jake, wanna help me wash my car. Of course you do! Come on" I said and pulled him out and to the garage. I grabbed a bucket some soap, sponges and a brush for the hubs and turned on the hose that was situated on the wall of the garage. I filled the bucket and then wet down the car, handing Jacob a sponge.  
"It's a beautiful car" Jacob said, washing the window and door.  
"It was a gift" I smiled,  
"A gift?" Jacob asked, his voice incredulous,  
"Yeah, from Demetri" I said,  
"Your fiancé bought you a car" He said,  
"Yeah. Money's not really an option to us" I explained,  
"Well I can see that" He said waving his hand around at all the cars around us, and at the same time spraying me with bubbles.  
"Hey!" I complained, brushing them out of my hair.  
"Sorry" He said,  
"Sure you are" I muttered, then threw a hand full of bubbles at him, "Now we're even" I smiled.  
"No" He said, wiping the soapy sponge over my hair and down the side of my face, "Now we are" He smiled.  
"Jacob!" I complained loudly then squeezed out my sponge onto his head, "Ha!" I laughed.  
"You're gonna get it now" He laughed, then picked up the bucket of soapy water and threw it on me, I squealed as it soaked me.  
"_En garde"_ I said as I grabbed the hose and sprayed him with water.

_20 minutes later_.

I walked into mine and Demetri's room. Bubbles in my hair and soaked to the bone.  
"What happened to you?" Demetri laughed.  
"Damn werewolf" I muttered walking to the adjoined bathroom,


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! Welcome back all. Australia's sinking ****. Luckily my family's home were in one of the suburbs not affected. We've been getting news that governments from all around the world are supporting us, so thank you! **

**BPOV**

"I can't believe it's almost here" I whispered, my head on Demetri's chest, staring up at the stars.  
"Nor can I. But I can't wait either. You sure we can't elope to Vegas?" He asked jokingly.  
"As little as Jane is, she still is quite scary. So on that note, no. We can't run away to Vegas" I answered laughing.  
"Well, that sucks" He said, I looked up to see him pouting.  
"Cheer up" I laughed sitting up.  
"Hey, get back here" He growled playfully pulling me back down. I laughed as I fell back onto the roof. "I love you" He smiled, kissing my head.  
"I love you too" I replied.

XxXx

"Dad!" I called walking into the throne room.  
"Yes?" He asked, looking at me from his seat.  
"You ready for the wedding?" I asked,  
"Yes, this is so exciting! Only three days away!" He said, almost bouncing.  
I looked at him in amusement; he seemed more excited than I was. " Yeah. So everything sorted?" I asked,  
"Yes, all the covens are here, other than three nomads who called in saying they'll be here tomorrow." He said,  
"Bella!" Jane screaming running into the room.  
"What?" I asked, concerned to why she was so panicked.  
"You're dress, it's ready" She grinned.  
My eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas "Show me" I demanded, and she ran out with me hot on her heels. I ran into Heidi's room and stared at the mannequin in the room. On the mannequin was a dress. It was beautiful and amazing. It was strapless and had intricate embroidering on the chest that flowed to the waste were a deep red ribbon was held with a flower broche, the embroidering continued lightly below the ribbon and along the trail. On the hem was beautiful detailing of flowers. "It's . . . perfect" I breathed. "Thank you" I said as tears pricked at my eyes and a sob came from my throat, "It's amazing" I whispered.  
"Oh Bella" Heidi said coming over hugging me  
"It was our pleasure" Jane continued hugging me too. I tried to hug them both back at the same time as I stared at the dress.  
"I can't believe it" I choked out.  
"What?" Heidi asked.  
"That it's almost here." I laughed.  
"Bella!" I husky voice called out.  
"In here, Jake!" I called out. He came barrelling through the door then.  
"Wow, is that your dress?" He asked,  
"Yeah, Heidi made it. Girls this is Jake. Jake, this is Jane and Heidi" I said motioning to each person.  
"Hi everybody . . ." He trailed off as his eyes landed on Heidi, his eyes grew wide and his face softened into a look of admiration. He walked forward and presented his hand to Heidi, "It's a pleasure to meet you" He said when Heidi went to shake his hand he brought it up and kissed it softly. I watched; my eyes bugging out of their sockets. I faked coughed and Jacob stopped staring at Heidi and looked at me.  
"Can I talk to you?" I asked.  
"Sure" He said and looked saddened when he let go of Heidi's hand.  
"Follow me" I said when we were outside. We ran until we were out of ear shot of Heidi and Jane. "What was that?" I asked.  
"I imprinted Bells" He grinned.  
"Explain. That means nothing to me" I said, still confused.  
"It's a wolf thing. It's like soul mates" he started to explain, "When you see her. Nothing else matters, every worry in the world is erased, and the only thing that matters is her" He spoke passionately.  
"And you imprinted with Heidi. . . " I guessed.  
"Yes," He answered.  
"A vampire" I stated.  
"Yes, I know it's strange but . . . I can't help it" he grinned childishly.  
"Are you gonna tell her?" I asked,  
"Yes. I am," He answered.  
"Well come on" I smiled and we ran back. I walked back into the room and looked at Heidi "Jake wants to talk to you" I said and pushed them both into the hall.  
"Subtle, Bella; _Real_ subtle" Jane rolled her eyes.

XxXx Two days until the wedding XxXx

"Have you seen Demetri?" I asked Heidi who was sitting across from me, Jacob beside her, he couldn't leave her side, I hadn't seen Demetri all day. And I was already missing him.  
"No. I think he went out" Heidi said, glancing at Jake from the corner of her eye.  
"You're so beautiful" Jacob whispered,  
"Okay, _gag_" I said sarcastically. "How about I go out and look for him while you two play '_happy-couple'_" I said standing up and walking out, "And no sex in my room!" I called as I left. I ran at a fast human pace around the castle. I couldn't find Demetri at all.  
"Hey" I walked into the throne room, "Have you guys seen Demetri?" I asked.  
"No Sorry" Aro said,  
"Caius? Marcus?" I asked,  
"No, sorry Bella" Marcus said,  
"No, haven't seen him." Caius responded.  
"Okay" I sighed sadly. 

I went up to our roof and looked around at the city. It was around noon and the sun was shining brightly, making my skin shine like a million diamonds. I lay on the roof watching the clouds fly buy when there was a thump. I sat up to see Demetri climbing onto the roof. I smiled.  
"Hey hunny" I smiled.  
"Yeah, uh hey" He said back,  
"You okay?" I asked,  
"Yeah, fine." He smiled,  
"Where have you been? I missed you" I smiled.  
"Yeah, I missed you too. I went . . . shopping" He said.  
"Shopping? For what?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise" He answered, smirking.  
"Can't wait" I smiled.  
"I bet" He continued smirking.  
"You seem very cocky for some reason" I said as he sat down.  
"Well, I'm marrying you in two days. Why shouldn't I be cocky?" He said.  
I laughed under my breath "Yeah. I can hardly believe it" I smiled, leaning against him. He slowly snaked an arm around my waist, he seemed tense, nervous even. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem . . . tense" I said, voicing my thoughts.  
"Just excited, baby" He said, looking out over the city.  
"Baby?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Yeah" I looked down at me, smiling, "I call you baby, don't I?" He said, more than asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. Just not often is all" I shrugged looking out to the city as well, at the setting sun.

XxXx Day Before the wedding XxXx

"So, are you gonna show me your dresses or what?" I asked walking into Heidi's room without knocking, and walking right in on Jake and Her in a heated make out session "Oh, My god! My eyes. My poor innocent eyes" I said turning away,  
"That's what you get for not knocking" She said  
"Is it safe to turn around?" I asked, peeking over my shoulder.  
"Yes" Heidi sighed. So I turned around and walked over and sat on her desk chair.  
"Well you don't waste any time, do ya Jake?" I smirked, he blushed and I laughed. "I know I said be nice, Heidi, but I've never seen you so hospitable" I teased,  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You came here for a reason?" She glared.  
"To see the bridesmaid dresses" I said.  
"Sure, follow me" she stood up and we went into her walk-in-wardrobe. I followed her to the back and to three mannequins. One held my dress the other two held the bridesmaid dresses. They were purple, a silky looking fabric at the top then flowed into a layered skirt that was layered and ended just before the knee. "They look beautiful" I smiled, "And does Jacob have a suit?" I asked,  
"Yeah, we went into town and got one tailored." She explained.  
"Well, well, well. You have been busy" I smiled "What else have you been up to, Wait!" I said putting my hand over my eyes "I don't wanna know" I said peaking through my fingers.  
"Knock it off" Heidi laughed, pulling my hand away from my face.

XxXx That night XxXx

"Jane!" I whined. "Please I wanna see Demetri" I complained to the little vampire blocking my door.  
"No, I'm not letting you out. You have to stay in here until the wedding, full stop, end of story." Jane said her hands on her hips.  
"Well . . . . Anyone wanna play poker?" I asked flopping onto my bed.  
"Why?" Heidi asked from her position on the other side of my bed.  
"Because, you two have locked me in here and it's only 10 o'clock, so . . . . what else is there to do?" I asked,  
"We could do some online shopping?" Heidi suggested.  
"Don't answer when I ask rhetorical questions" I muttered and she laughed.  
"I'll take that as a no?" Heidi suggested,  
There was a knock on the door "Come in" I sighed, fed up.  
"Hey girls" Jacob said, Jane scrunched up her nose while Heidi beamed.  
"Oh hell no!" I yelled and shot up and started to push him out the door.  
"What the hell bells?" Jacob growled unhappily.  
"If I don't get to spend time with my man, Heidi doesn't get to spend time with hers! It's only fair!" I said and managed to push him out the door and slammed it ceremonially.  
"Bella!" Heidi whined, while I grinned proudly.  
"It's fair" I argued.  
"Fine" She huffed and she mumbled something about it's not her who's getting married, I just laughed.  
"So, how about that game of poker?" I grinned  
"we have no cards" Jane sighed.  
"The game of life?" I asked,  
"Nope" Heidi sighed flopping onto my bed.  
"Monopoly?" I asked hopefully,  
"Nada" Jane answered  
"Cluedo?" I asked,  
"Nope" Heidi answered me this time  
"Well" I sighed dramatically "I blame you two for this predicament."

XxXx 4 hours later XxXx

"Jane" I drew out her name, my tone bored.  
"Yes Bella?" She looked up from her laptop.  
"Whatcha doin?" I asked.  
"Talking to another vampire, he's on the other side of the castle" she said,  
"Who. Who. Who?" I asked bouncing on my bed slightly,  
"Bite me" She glared and went back to her computer,  
"Happily" I said and mocked hissed.

XxXx Another hour later XxXx 

"I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all. I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive. I'm a cowboy; I got the night on my side. I'm wanted dead or alive" I sung loudly and off tune to the imaginary music,  
"Bella, _please_" Heidi stressed and rubbed her temples like she was getting a headache,  
"Fine," I said "Drama queen" I mumbled under my breath.

XxXx Wedding day XxXx

I watched as the sun rose above the city and I squealed like a girl, well I was a girl but still.  
"Ow" Jane grumbled,  
"Why are you so sour?" I asked, grinning.  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe listening to you, complain all night, sing off tune most of the night and _constantly_ ask me who I was talking to" she said sarcastically,  
"Okay, wow" I mumbled,  
"Jane, be nice. It's Bella's day don't ruin it for her. Lets go get ready!" She grinned,  
"Okay" I smiled,  
"Blindfold" Heidi said,  
"why!" I complained,  
"We can't risk you seeing Demetri" She explained,  
"I hate you" I grumbled as she knotted the blind fold,  
"Now, now, Hate's a strong word"  
"Fine, I strongly dislike you at this particular moment" I amended.  
"Better" Heidi approved. They lead me around the halls and into Heidi's room. They took the blind fold off and we got to work.

XxXx Six hours later XxXx

"Okay" I sighed, smoothing out my dress, "Everything is ready?" I asked, looking at Jane and Heidi in their dresses.  
"Yes, everything is sorted, don't worry about a thing" Jane answered, her now curly hair bouncing.  
"Okay" I grinned. "It's here" I laughed,  
"Yeah," Heidi answered as she put the final pin in my hair. There was a knock on the door and Aro strode in.  
"Hey Dad" I smiled,  
"You look beautiful, my daughter" He smiled and gave me a soft hug.  
"Okay everyone lets head to the garden" Jane said and we started our way through the halls. We met Felix and Alec at the doors and Jane linked arms with Alec, _Why do I have to walk with my brother?_ She thought,  
"Because you're the same height" I whispered as Heidi linked armed with Felix, Jane and Alec went in first, then Heidi and Felix. Finally, Aro and I walked through the doors. There was a red carpet laid out with chairs on both sides with an arch at the end. Demetri waiting with Felix and Alec now at his side, Marcus was waiting, ready for the service. I smiled as Aro placed my hand in his and sat down.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the binding of two souls. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now. Or forever hold your piece" He spoke loudly to the crowed. No one made a sound, they wouldn't dare; afraid with what my father would do. "Okay. Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, Take Demetri Anthony Crecento Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Marcus asked me,  
"I do" I choked out, my eyes brimming with tears of happiness.  
"And do you, Demetri Anthony Crecento Volturi, take Isabella Marie Swan Volturi to be your lawfully wedding wife?" He asked Demetri, smiling happily.  
"No. I do not" Demetri's voice rang out in the large space. Many gasps could be heard as I grumbled to the ground in heart ache. I looked up at him and saw me smiling down at me, a sob rose from my throat as Heidi helped me up. I started to hear growling from the guard, mainly my father and uncles.  
"I thought you loved me" I whispered.  
"No. I never did. Not truly" He laughed cruelly. More sobs escaped my throat as pain stabbed at my heart. Suddenly Felix growled loudly and jumped on Demetri, about to rip his head off.  
"No!" I screamed in agony. Felix ignored me and decapitated Demetri without a second thought. My body started to shut down at seeing the man I love die. My vision blurred and my started to go numb, until the headless corpse of Demetri started to change, into Lizzie, blond hair and all. The pain started to recede, and was replaced my anger.

"Lizzie!" Edward yelled running out of his seat and up to Felix, I glared at him and he stopped mid-stride I raised him up above our heads.  
"Where is he!" I demanded.  
Edward just laughed "You'll never find him" He smirked.  
"Tell me!" I screamed, and slowly detached his hand with my gift, his smirked turned into a grimace as he groaned in pain. "Now!"  
"Why? I tell you, you kill me. I don't tell you, you _still_ kill me." He said and laughed,  
"Yes, but if you tell me your death will be quick, and if you don't I'm going to pull you apart then wait till you reattach then pull you apart again, and continue until you tell me. So make your choice" my voice echoed in the silence.  
"Fine! Fine! He's in the dungeon" Edward said.  
"For the harming of a member of the Volturi guard, I sentence you to death." I said and ripped his head off with my gift. I let his body drop to the ground and I ran as fast as I could out of the garden and through the halls and into the dungeon. "Demetri!" I yelled. I heard a soft groan and followed it to see Demetri chained to a wall. I broke the lock and crouched down next to him.  
"You look amazing" he whispered weakly.  
"What did they do to you?" I whispered, moving his hair out of his eyes.  
"Werewolf blood" He said and groaned again while trying to move.  
"Shh, just take it easy" I said.  
"I'm not supposed to see you in your wedding dress before the wedding" He said sadly.  
I laughed lightly "I'm just glad your okay" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Here" He whispered and I felt him press something into my hand. It was a heart shaped locket, I looked inside, engraved inside was a simple message. _Per sempre e sempre, il mio angelo._ **(Forever and always, My Angel)**.  
"Forever and always" I agreed in a whisper. He smiled and slowly closed his eyes. "Demetri?" I asked worried. He just hummed, "Please open your eyes honey" I begged, he slowly opened his eyes. "We'll get some blood into you and you'll be fine" I said and broke the locks. "Can you walk?" I asked and he slowly nodded.  
"I think so" He said. I helped him up and he groaned in pain.  
"I'm sorry" I mumbled. He leaned on me and we went at a fast human pace. We went into the kitchen and I got him some blood after heating it up Marcus and Ciaus came in.  
"Is he okay?" Marcus asked,  
"They gave him werewolf blood. Where's dad?" I asked,  
"Dealing with the Cullen's they aren't happy that you killed two of their coven members" Ciaus answered, I handed the blood to Demetri and he gulped it down so I heated some more up.  
"They broke a law" I growled.  
"Yes, they're trying to explain that to them." I said handing another lot of blood to Demetri, he started to gain colour back into his eyes. He looked at me with a smile,  
"Are you going to have to get a new dress now?" He asked.  
"No, sweetie" I laughed and kissed him "I don't think so"

**Okay! That's chapter 16! Thank you all! Next chapter will be up in a bit! REVIEW please? This took me a while. **


End file.
